A (not so) small change in one's life
by reiji.azuma.zwei
Summary: Hikigaya still walks the path of a loner. It seems nothing will change, but his little sister makes him change something. At first he is reluctant. Will it alter his way of living? Or will he continue walking down the path of the loner. A story with a bit of drama, hurt feelings and obviously romance.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fanfic, so please be gentle :) Things might become more OOC in the near future. If you find any errors then please tell me. I will fix it asap.

* * *

A (not so) small change in one's life.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"The surest way to corrupt a youth is to instruct him to hold in higher esteem those who think alike than those who think differently." To be honest I can't really argue with this statement. In fact I believe Nietzsche was thinking correctly. That certainly applies to all of these people...

I go back to my sleeping position. My head is comfortably lying on my books – it's much better than the hardness of these wooden desks – and my eyes are closed. To be exact, they're not, they're half closed. One that were to be looking at me would be thinking that I am just nodding off. He couldn't be more wrong. I am just using one of my 108 unique skills. Hahaha, they don't know I am not sleeping at all.

"Ugh.. This Hikigani freak is pretending to be asleep again" - said one girl with a disgusted look.

"Yeah and he is having this weird look" - said another one with an even more disgusted look on her face.

Ugh. That might have hurt. Well. How should I fend for myself? Another one of my great skills comes in handy! Namely – turn "Ignore mode" ON. If I had a bag full of fucks I wouldn't give them any. Not that I know their names. I bet they're as shallow as... Damn. I can't think of a good comparison. They're just shallow as fuck. This worked better than I expected.

"I don't think it's a nice way to talk about a colleague of yours." - woah! that scored a hell of points. Who is this nice person? I gently turn my head so that I can see the owner of this voice.

It's a girl I know. I am sure of it. Well... She must be in our class. That's right. She's got to be Sakura-chan. Nah... Sakura-chan was the annoying one with glasses. The one with glasses always being so noisy that even Yuigahama seemed to be quiet in comparison to her. Right. She's not Sakura-chan. Then, who is she? Well. I guess I don't know all the names in my class after all. For once I am a little bit angry with my lack of knowledge regarding my classmates. This girl surely has piqued up my interest. When I look closer she seems to be not that far from cute. Much less cute than Komachi, but maybe two levels below Isshiki?

"I mean it wouldn't be nice if he was a colleague of yours, which he obviously isn't!" - said the unnamed girl. All three of them now giggled together.

Oh... I guess this happens. Well, once again I learn that one should not be deceived by the ostensible signs of being nice. Being nice is not nice at all. I chuckle slightly, but on a further thought this girl wasn't actually nice at all. So not being nice is not nice at all. That means nothing is nice at all. A not nice at all vision has just appeared before me.

Oi. I think the lesson will start any second now. Time to lift my face a little bit or Hiratsuka will show her not so nice side of hers. I think I am abusing now this phrase. Well... I don't care. It's my mind after all. My rules. My grammar.

Sensei starts the lecture.

* * *

I stand up. Finally it's the end of the school. Now just to go out and head home. Then I shall be blessed by the cuteness of my young sister and then... Oh wait. I've got a club I must attend to. Eh... I think I am exaggerating this time. It's not like I don't like being there. Surely, Yukinoshita's remarks are sometimes brutal – in fact they're almost always brutal, but I got used to it. Oh... There is free food too. I guess I really like my club after all.

"Hikki c'mon don't make a girl wait for ya!" - shouted Yuigahama.

Don't be so noisy women. I am coming. Just don't be so loud.  
"Fine, fine. I am going..." She smiled as I uttered these words. My god. Her smile is dangerous. Remember it's just the part of her being nice to me. Nothing more at all. I must keep my guard.

We walk out of our classroom and head to the club. Silence. It gets quite awkward. Please Yuigahama, don't make me be the one who starts the conversation. You're the good one in regards of social skills here! "Um... So Hikki, doesn't it bother you that those girls were mean to you?" Ah. So, that's why she kept silent.

"Not at all." I said quite proud of myself. "You know it's not easy to break the shell of mine. My defense is almost perfect."

"Ehehe... That's rather sad you know... You shouldn't be talking about it with such a pride in your voice."

"Tch."

"I think you should try to... you know open yourself to others. This shell isn't necessarily a good thing." said Yuigaham shyly.

"I don't feel like. I am perfectly fine with it." I said mechanically. Am I really? Or am I simply afraid of 'feeling'.

"Hehe I thought you'd say so."

We're now standing right in front of the doors of ours club.  
"Shall we go in?" I didn't know why she stood there so idly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go in!"

* * *

"I am home" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Oniichan!" Komachi apparently was laying on the coach, while watching TV.

I slowly walk to the fridge and open it. I examine the content and then I sigh.

"Komachii, you didn't drink my max coffee by any chance?" I said with a slightly angry tone.

"Tehehe, I guess I did. My bad. Oniichan. But you shouldn't cry so much over the spilled coffee."

"You mean over the spilled milk?" I said curtly.

"You know what I meant!" pouted Komachi.  
"It's just a coffee, so what's the big deal?" she said with a sly smile.

"It's not just... Ah. You know? Forget it." I knew it was pointless to argue with her.

"Oh... Onichan is so cute while being angry. That scored me a lot of points, didn't it?" said Komachi happily.

"It would if not for my coffee that you had stolen from me."

She laughed and then threw something my way. I caught it mid air. What is it? Oh. It can't be. It's the super delicious unique MAX COFFEE.

"That scored me a lot of points right now, tehehe." I couldn't help but smile to her.

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"So... Onichan?"

"What?"

"Could you do something for me?" not this again. All my alerts tell me to retreat. It's a trap!

"No." Yes! You did it Hachiman. Now just to go back to my room...

"You're no fun. First listen to it."

"I guess it's you again sending me somewhere to do something. You know I am tired after the whole week. Not only that. Today Yukinoshita was even more harsh with her remarks. Your brother has feelings, you know?"

"Yukino-san?" she whispered and then a one thousand watt smile appeared on her face.

"No it's not like it. Oniichan. Please go to the gym tomorrow. If you had a better body you would have better chances with girls and I don't want to take care of you when you're old and not loved by anybody! So please. Go tomorrow and do some workout."

"What does workout even mean? I am not going anywhere." I said coolly.

"Please... I'll owe you one. I just want my brother to look better so that he finds a good girlfriend. Is that a bad thing?" said Komachi with a disappointed look on her face. Her eyes were pleading... If I didn't do something very quickly I am sure she would cry the next moment. How can I even say 'no' to her?

"Fine" I think I am more of a slave than an older brother...

* * *

This is it. I guess you know what the 'change' is :) I really appreciate any feedback, so please tell me some hints and point out my errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Another update. I hope I am not giving too much details regarding gym. While I want Hachiman to get "bigger" it doesn't mean he will be a sex-god :D If you've got any ideas and suggestions, feel free to write a review.

Very important thing! This whole series is set before the events of infirmary scene and penguins. There is no Yukinoshita's request and their relationship is less deep than it was in the end of the second season. This way it's easier for me to introduce my ideas.

* * *

A (not so) small change in one's life.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."

Now that my sister has made me go to a gym I have no option left but to find a decent one in my neighborhood. To be honest I don't have any idea about the gym regarding crap. I always labeled it as the Riajuu thing and therefore evaded it. The only image of a gym I have is a lot of big muscled thugs doing some exercises, though I don't even know what these exercises are. I guess I need to do some research first.

If one were a loner one would know that it's recommendable to first gather all the important information and only then go outside of his zone. Zone is quite a nice name, actually it's just my room. I mean every expedition out of it needs to be planned carefully. Otherwise it might bring only calamities and disasters. If you wonder what these calamities are I can tell you. It's quite amazing how just a few letters in a correct order might make me shiver. Haruno Yukinoshita. In fact Haruno as a word is powerful enough there is no need for the Yukinoshita add-on.

I might digress. The thing is I've got a list of gyms that aren't far from my house. Let's see...

"GymHeaven 24/7" Nah this sounds so stupid. Who would give a name like that?

"Good'Ol Gym" This one sounds decent, but I am afraid the good'ol sounds a little bit too... I don't know how to put it. I think there will be those "true" gym "warriors" and I'll feel even more out of place. The next one.

"Chiba MaxGym" I wouldn't be able to think of a better name. Not only is there Chiba in its name, but also the great and amazing prefix of the best coffee ever! I didn't even know that such a combination could be possible. Well done. Let's look at their website.

I scroll down their page. There is a lot of information I can't really comprehend, but I guess that's not important. What's important is the price list. Now that is really nice. It seems the first entry is free. Oh.. There is this funny feature too. You can go through the gym virtually. Something like Google Street View, but this time Chiba MaxGym view. Let's see what we've got here in store.

A lot of benches, boxes and these little things. How do they call it? Kettles. Though they're not exactly small. My god. I think this gym is designed just for me. In the corner there is the most splendid thing one could ever think of. A VENDING MACHINE. But that's not that great. In fact there are a lot of these on the streets. BUT! This one has got two rows of MaxCoffee cans. Simply amazing.

I guess it won't hurt me to go there tomorrow. It's just a few hundreds meters from me. It won't hurt to try? Yeah... It's not like I am going into a totally new environment... Okay. I guess I am scared a tiny bit. I feel so stupid. I think I haven't really changed from my middle school years. I was so excited and scared before the school trip that I couldn't really sleep. I am a man. I do not fear anything. Well.. maybe both of the Yukinoshita's, but that's a different race or something. I guess Miura is quite scary too. Ugh. It's not like I'll have to go there more than once. Komachi made me go there just tomorrow. The entry is free and at last I can simply buy there just MaxCoffee and drink it on the way home.

I guess tomorrow in the morning is a good time. It won't be hot and there won't be many people outside. The other side of this coin is that it means I'll have to wake up early. I guess I'll just go to sleep a tiny bit sooner.

* * *

Here I am standing right in front of the front doors. Be a man Hachiman! You already have the phone number of Totsuka. Not only that! You've got photos with Totsuka. Don't you remember that you've slept right beside him? You saw his smile... Yes... His smile was superb. There is nothing I would want to do that I haven't already done! Well... Maybe there are a few things. Doesn't matter! Be a MAN!

I walk into the gym. I know perfectly the layout. I could walk here with my eyes closed, but I didn't expect this. When I was walking virtually in this club there weren't any people! None. Right now there are about 20 of them. I am starting to tremble.

I've realized I am standing idly like an idiot in the entrance. The receptionist is giving me weird looks. In fact I feel as if everybody was giving me disgusted looks. I might be exaggerating. Time to step forward.

I did it. Now the trickier part. I need to start the conversation with the beautiful lady that is supposed to sell me membership or simply just give me the keys to the locker-room. Why did they have to hire such a well shaped girl? She might not look as elegant and beautiful as Yukinoshita, but she's got a good size of... Keep calm Hachiman. You need to talk not stare at her 'attributes', even if they're quite nice to look at.

"Good morning" I start politely. Way to go Hachiman! You always use "yo" and now you're too afraid to?

"Good morning, how can I help you?" replied the girl. She's got a badge with her name. Hm... Hinami? Her short black hair surely suits her. Her voice is nice too. Her eyes are black, but it works out just fine. I mean black hair, black eyes and white shirt. She looks really good. Shit! I should be talking right now not contemplating her.

"Well I've heard that the first entry is free, so I'd like to give it a try and do some workouts." That sounded hilarious. Don't know why I used it. It sounds so stupid.

Hinami smiled gently. Now that I think she might be as old as I am. Maybe a part-job?

"I see. I need your ID card and you'll have to sign up here." She tells me while pulling out a sheet of paper with a lot of text in it. I guess it's the rules that I must agree to. If she thinks I haven't read them yet then she's wrong! I read every possible form that was on their website.

"Right. Here is my ID card and here is my sign." I try to smile. Not sure though if it turned out to be a smile or just a grimace. Either way she gives me the keys of the locker and instructs me where to go. Not that I didn't know any of this!

"I hope you'll enjoy your 'workouts' here." says Hinami with a little hint of causticity. I just try to smile back and head to the locker-room.

* * *

I go out of the locker-room. I am dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black shorts. I've also got some unused PE shoes. What do I do now? As I've read it seems I first need a warm-up. I decide for a bicycle. After some 15 minutes of 'workout' it's time for the main course.

I turn right and go to the 'lifting area'. As far as I know the most important exercise is bench press. I see one bench that is not being used. Okay, let's start. I do around 10 reps with a low weight and then I hear someone making a noise hard to describe. It clearly shows annoyance and disapproval. I am a well known or rather not known, but still I am an experienced veteran of being the victim of remarks, so I decide to ignore it. I do another set of 10 reps. I hear it again. Whoever is making this noise really annoys me. Who are you?

"Em... You're doing it wrong. Just stop it, please." says a lad around my age with a rather coarse voice.

"You'll get hurt and your gains will be none."

I stand up. I survey his looks. He's rather tall, taller than me – I guess around 180 cm. His eyes are blue. No, they're green or maybe blue? I notice that he's apparently got heterochromia. Both of his eyes are silver green with an slight addition to blue. But there's is something more to his eyes. I don't know. His hair is rather brown than black. He is definitely well build up. He's wearing a black tank with gray shorts and red shoes. He looks much more of a 'gym' member than me.

I decide to be rather nice than harsh. Who knows what kind of hierarchy does this place has.

"I can imagine. It's my first time here and I guess I might not have the perfect technique." I say wryly.

"Not perfect technique? I would rather say you've got no technique. Eh..." The way he talks resemble a tired old man. I've finally noticed something. His eyes are special in a different way. They're similar to mine, but while mine are simply put rotten his are just... tired. Not tired as if he didn't sleep last night, but tired of his life. Maybe melancholic even?

"Well, I am sorry for my 'lack of 'technique'." I say slightly showing my annoyance.

"Okay, I can't just stand and see you getting hurt. I'll show you how to do some basic exercises here and you'll listen carefully, so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. Is it clear?"

"Yes."

"Oh and by the way my name is Reiji." - Reiji huh?

"Ah.. Don't add any stupid suffixes to my name. I mean as long as you're working out here we're 'gymbros' no need for such a formality. What's your name by the way?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman." I say rapidly.

"Hachiman, huh?" Do I have to say something?

"Okay listen, I am not gonna repeat myself..."

…  
…

My new 'gymbro' has shown me the basics of a workout. He called it a Whole Body Workout and said it was a good startup for me. I don't have a knowledge in this field, so I couldn't argue. He decided to guide me today and we've made a 'workout' together. I was fucking exhausted after all of these exercises. He on the other hand didn't seem to be tired at all. His eyes only rarely show the tiredness I've mentioned before. I guess I've noticed it only thanks to my perfect vision and years of training.

"Did you weigh yourself already?" He then asked while we were stretching up.

"Why would I? I mean I know my weight." I replied honestly.

He smiled.

"It's not just about knowing your weight. It will tell you your body fat percentage and some funny other infos too. We should actually do it before the workout, but well it won't hurt us to do it now."

He said and than stood up.

"Shall we?"

I've nodded my head and followed him. We walked almost back to the place where Hinami-chan was siting idly.

"So, what's your age?"

"17 – why would ask?"

"I don't need it, it's just required to weigh you correctly. What's your height?

I told him my height and then he told me to stand up at the weight at grip two funny thingies. Not sure what they were for. After a few second the weight did make a weird noise and started to print out a receipt as it seemed. What? I'll have to pay for it? Reiji took the receipt and started reading it, while nodding from time to time.

"I see. Well, you're not that bad. If you work hard you'll look decent in a few weeks. That's not important though. You'll be stronger. At least you should, you know I can't exercise with you if you're going to just lift around 50 kg. It's pointless for me. I set a goal for you. You'll have to lift 70 kg in 2 weeks from now. Ok?"

"Ok..." I don't know what I was supposed to say.

"Your body fat is not that bad, that's what I meant. I guess you do exercise a bit. Let me guess. You go to school at foot?"

"Not exactly, I use bike for that."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." You didn't mean that at all!

"So, what is my BF?" I asked slightly irritated. He just kept talking and didn't even show me my results.

"Ah.. Sorry I guess you should look at it first. Your bf is 12%. That's actually quite good, but you're still too small. Remember to eat a lot. Here is your receipt. To be honest I don't know how to call it. It's just a printout of your parameters."

He gave me my 'receipt' and I've read it. Not that I understood it. It was in English and I am not that good at it. I put it to my pocket.

"Hey, Reiji how is our little newbie doing?" said Hinami out of nowhere. She seemed to be having fun.

"I guess not bad. Though his eyes are somewhat making me think he's not gonna last long."

My eyes, look at your eyes. My eyes might be rotten, but they're not as tired as your. Wait... Rotten is worse than tired I guess.

I look at him. He seems to be much happier now. He is smiling brightly while talking with Hinami. That's weird. His eyes are now sparking with energy. I don't get it. Does he has a crush on her?

As they keep talking about some gym regarded nonsense I register that his eyes from time to time show the tiredness. I know. I've got a feeling just like with Haruno. He's putting a masc. It's just a facade, but he can't keep it up perfectly like Haruno does. They've ended chatting. Hinami has got to talk to a new client. It's weird, because Reiji seems to breathe out. If you didn't enjoy that chit-chat why were you acting so happy in the first place?

He turns his eyes to me. I look deep in his eyes and then I realize something. It's not a tiredness that's in his eyes. It's darkness. It's an abyss. Suddenly Nietsche's words appear before me. "And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you." I feel shivers down my spine. I turn my eyes down.

"Why were you looking at me as if you saw a ghost or something?"

"Eh.. It's nothing."

"If you say so. Anyways. I'll be here the next week, so I am expecting to see you here next weekend."

"Well. Maybe." it almost always works. You say maybe and then nobody feels disappointed that you don't do something, because you did use this magic word!

"Not maybe, but you will." he said calmly.

"Ok." I don't know him very well, but I guess I didn't dislike the workout with him. I guess I might come as well next week.

"Oh and don't forget to buy your membeship. Just go to Hinami and she will register you."

"Right, right."

"Cya bro."

"Yo."

I walk back to the locker-room and he walks back to the 'lifting zone' it seems he was not done with his workout yet. Well, it wasn't that bad. Now I am gonna buy a MaxCoffee and then head home. My bed awaits me after all.

* * *

As you might have guessed Reiji is based *partially* on me. Not entirely, in fact it's just his eyes that we share, nothing else. Introducing new character was harder than I expected, but I hope it did go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am sorry I didn't post it sooner, but I had to [Random excuse nobody would care about].

I said in the last chapter that this history is placed, before the penguins and infirmary scene. I can tell you the exact 'point'. Let's say it's the sequel of the 10'th episode of the second season. Iroha did have a failed confession. Iroha did say to Hachiman about taking responsibility. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama did hear about the genuine request. Iroha and the Service Club did successfully manage to do the Christmas party. There was no marathon yet and all the things after.

* * *

A (not so) small change in one's life.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Life is too bitter, so at least coffee should be sweet." - Hachiman Hikigaya

"MaxCoffee" I whisper as if I was talking to a lover I haven't seen for ages... I take another sip.

The sweetness runs through my whole body. I can feel it. I can feel the sugar slowly running through my veins. I can feel it. That's right. The ultimate coffee everyone should be lasting for. Those who don't aren't obviously aware of its supremacy. They should be considered heretics.

I walk outside the gym while I was taking delight in the faultless taste of MaxCoffee. I guess after a hard workout it tastes even better. I take the last sip of it. Everything has to end. The greater one thing is the sooner it shall end. World is a cruel place to live in. It is indeed.

I am walking slowly towards my home. The sun shines a little bit, but it's tolerable. It's not hot. The summer is over, so I guess the hot days won't come too soon.

I didn't even have the chance to make my tenth step when my phone rang. To be precise it simply vibrated. I take it out slowly. Chances may be small, but my number is in the position of Totsuka. _It might be him. NO!_

IT MUST BE **HIM**!

I've got it in my hands. Damn it. The sun. Why did it even show up today? I can't see anything with it being here...

"Tch."

I slowly walk back to the gym's entrance. It's not far, but I don't really like to waste energy, even if it were just 10 steps.

I can see it. The sender is... KOMACHI. Do you like playing with the heart of your brother so much? Eh... I guess you really do.

"How was your workout oniichan? I hope you worked hard! You need to be fast or someone will catch them before you :P Anyways! Please go and buy some water. It seems we've run out of it and the last one was the one you took with yourself. Do it fast! I am thirsty."

You shouldn't be abusing questions marks like this Komachi... What do you mean with me catching something? I ain't a fisherman, you know? It's so like you to babble some pointless stuff. Not that I dislike it. It's kinda cute.

Okay so, water, huh? I look around. It seems there is a convenience store some 200 meters from here. Unfortunately it's exactly in the opposite direction to my house.

I can't recall any particular shop from my way home. I guess I don't really have a choice, but to waste more energy...

...

"Monkey store?" I say silently. The first time I see a brand like this. Maybe it's just a family shop?

I walk in. It's quite nice arranged. Not too big shelves. The air is fresh and it's quite bright in here. I think I might develop a liking towards it. I decide to grab a chocolate bar for myself and then turn to the fridges with water bottles. I pick the brand I usually choose and head to the cash desk. It seems there is a little queue.

I then notice it. Long hair tied in a ponytail. The vibes of a hooligan. As I take a closer look I realize that I know that person. Not sure if I should retreat or play it cool and greet I find myself slightly trembling and standing idly. Sweat is running down my spine. I gulp.

Damn. She has noticed. She turns her head and now I can see the beauty of my blue haired classmate. What was her name again?

Oh come on. It's just a running jag. It's not like I actually don't remember her name, right? It's gotten already boring to pretend not to know her name.

I have developed many great skills. One of it is memorization. I think I could even say perfect memorization. The basic concept is to relate a characteristic object or feature with the name and then it's almost impossible to forget it. It's really useful. I would feel pretty awkward if I were to not know the name of my classmate. I know her name has got to do something with the word 'Kuro'.

'Kurolaceki-san? Not quite right. I might really not know her name. Maybe it wasn't the color, but a... motorbike? Yeah. That's got to be it.

Suzuki-san? I guess not.

Okay I really don't know her name after all. No need to panic though. I can greet her just like that.

"Yo."

"Good morning." Did you just blush right now? Nah. Probably my imagination. Now that we've exchanged greetings you may turn your head back and ignore me. Right?

"A... What are you actually doing here at this time? Weren't you supposed to you know hide in your room or something?" Is she trying to insult me?

"It's not like I can't go out of my room during weekends. It's just I prefer not to go."

"Ah.. I see." She then turns back to the cashier desk. That's how our pathetic excuse of a talk ends. Well. I don't really feel sad. Silence is quite good too.

The person currently first in the queue has managed to pay for everything and is now heading for the exit. My classmate then proceeds to the cash desk and in a few seconds... Actually after a minute she then pays for all the things she bought. It's quite a lot to be honest. Is this girl really going to carry it all by herself? She is pretty reckless.

On the second thought I think she may actually be able to do it. She worked as a bartender at night, so who knows what kind of skills she acquired?

It's my turn. 640 yen. I take out the exact amount and hand it out to the cashier.

I then walk out of the store. Now just to walk back home and to bed. I smile as I think about my zone. It certainly is a nice place. I am there alone after all. What should I do today? Games? Anime? I may as well just sleep a little bit. After all I am tired a bit.

"A..." Wait who is it talking to me? Am I being haunted or something? I turn my head. It's just her. What was her name again?

"I... guess we'll see each other on Monday" No shit sherlock. We're in the same class after all.

I survey her carefully. I notice again the amount of things she has bought. I believe Komachi would be mad at me if I didn't do it.

"Eh.. Do you live far from here?" I asked her coolly.

Did her cheeks turn slightly red or is it just me?

"W-why would you ask? It's not far from here." Said whatever her name was with a slight tremble in her voice.

So it's not far from here. Eh... I guess I have to... I try to recall her name again...

I know it! The name is Saki. I smile. After all my memory isn't that bad, huh?

"Well, Saki-san I can't just see you carrying all the stuff by yourself, so I'll give you a hand, 'kay?"

This time she blushes. I can tell it without any doubt. I clearly see the pink paint on her cheeks. Girl, why would you blush? It's just an obligatory courtesy that my mother and sister had forced me to learn.

"I... don't think we were this close to call each other like that..." Oh... Shit! I suddenly am able to remember her name correctly. It was Kawasaki-san. The saki was just a sufix and at the same time her given name. I knew it had to do something with motorbikes.

"I...gu-ess we may start calling each other like that and getting close to each other." Woah. If I were my past self I would totally fall in love with you. Don't make it any more dangerous.

"I'll take you up on your offer, Ha-achiman?" I can't explain her that it was just a slip of the tongue, can I? I would have to tell her that I didn't remember her name at all.

"Er... Yes. So, where do we go?" I said trying to hide my obvious embarrassment, but it was undoubtedly futile. We had both our cheeks painted red.

…

…

I've walked her home which was exactly further in the opposite direction of my home, but it was clearly closer to school. We tried to talk about some not important stuff, but eventually found out that it was pointless – as we were fellow loners with no great social skills – and simply went silent. I don't really find silence that bad, but Kawasaki was acting all strange. I guess I was a little bit flustered too. I knew I shouldn't go the store. It was all Komachi's fault!

Now I am taking off my shoes while enjoying the silence of my house.

"Oniichan!" A loud voice of my sister. So the silence has already come to an end?

"What?" I respond coldly.

"Don't what me! Tell me did you meet any girl in the gym? Was she nice?"

"Don't be stupid. You know me." I replied.

"Tehehe... I know my brother is a failure, but I still hoped for something."

That hurt.

"Just snap it out, Komachi. Here is your water." I said a little bit too harshly.

"Wait! I am not finished yet." She grasped my hand and hugged me tightly with a pleading look.

A true man should know his defeat. I certainly knew that I couldn't be able to resist her charm...

She did take out every possible information about my workout. Not that it was that interesting when I think about it. Luckily she didn't ask me about my trip to the shop.

I am now lying on my bed. I feel my muscles aching, but it's a nice pain. It seems to be saying that I did a good job and didn't waste my time. Maybe it wasn't that bad? I stand up and walk to the mirror.

"No changes yet, huh?" I would be surprised to see any just after the first workout.

…

My weekend has ended without anything important really. Now I was just lying on the bed preaching for the worst not to come. I bet it's all futile. I do it every week and it always comes. Monday always comes...

* * *

This chapter didn't introduce any oc, but I've pointed out that Kawasaki will play a role in the events. A smaller or bigger, but she won't be invisible.

Yukinoshita still not here :) Well, she will eventually show up. I hope I won't screw it and make her genuine like in the novels. I find her hard to grasp. Well... Kawasaki wasn't the easiest to do either.

I already have a plan for the story and then I have a plan for an optional sequel. Every feedback is appreciated. Even the harsh one – as long as it is constructive.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A (not so) small change in one's life.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

There is nothing more welcome than a little sister waking you up on Monday. I am dead serious. Your eyelids slowly and painfully lifting up. Your ears almost bleeding, because of the constant noise that a loud as hell sister is emitting. Your whole body being shaken as if it was a can of MaxCaffee.

"Komachi, please stop!" I begged.

"Niichan. You will be late!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"I have to wake up my dear oniichan, 'cause I am the best little sister the world has ever seen! HA! That scored me a lot of points, ain't it?"

"It would if not for the latter part where you were praising yourself" I answered her coldly.

"But if it's true then it's only my duty to say so!" she retorted with an even bigger smile plastered on her face.

I gave up. She really is cute. I can only think about one being being able to surpass her. I smiled in a weird manner. I smiled because of her. I mean, because of him. Totsuka-chan. Err... Totsuka. She is an angel in the world of hideous animals called humans.

"So? How late am I?" God please! Don't make it 15 minutes before classes.

"You have 30 minutes before your classes!" Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. If I dress up hastily and eat the breakfast even faster then I won't be tardy. I can avoid the wrath of Hiratsuka-sensei.

There is no room for hesitation. I must run.

"Roger that Komachi. I am gonna dress up and wash myself, so could you go out for a moment, please?"

"Aye! I'll be waiting for you downstairs"

I mobilized all my brain cells to minimize the time required for dressing up as well getting washed and ready. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Komachi was waiting for me with a can of MaxCoffee and a pair of toasts. This is why I love her so much. My little angel.

I sat down and started to eat these toasts while taking a sip from time to time. She was sitting in front of me. She was grinning. That's not a good sign. Not at all.

"So, oniichan. I've talked to Taishi-kun and.." This cockroach. This pest. This parasite. This poor excuse for a human being.

"Oniichan you're scaring me. Don't make this twisted face."

Don't talk to such a … person then, Komachi.

"And?" I said with a sharp tone.

"And he said that you were helping his sister carry heavy bags. That you walked her home!" She said while having a thousand watt smile.

"Well done my trash oniichan! Nice move!" She said and then winked cutely.

"I approve it. So, what did you talk about the two of you?" What should I tell her? We didn't talk much. In fact we were walking with a neat silence as if it had been our third companion.

"Well, we didn't really talk much…" I took a glance on the watch on the wall.

"Crap. I've gotta hasten. Let's go Komachi" I said and stood up. This time I successfully changed the subject. Well done Hachiman.

…

...

*Knock Knock*

Here I was sitting in the service club's classroom, while taking delight in the delicious tea served by Yukinoshita. Now that I think about it, I've been feeling weird today.

You know the feeling that you think someone observes you? By someone I mean a girl obviously. You know the feeling when that someone seems to be interested in you? Yeah. You know exactly what I am talking here about. This delusion. Due to my deep experience in that matter I've developed a 'countermeasure'. I've become immune to this kind of antics made by one's mind. I haven't even thought about any of these since the times of my middle school.

I mean, I surely had some ideas popping up in my mind, but I had always instantly kicked them out. This had never really failed.

Yet… Yet today I have been thinking about it for much longer than I would desire.

Let's start with the lunch break.

I was sitting just the same way as always in the classroom. My head on my desk. Thinking about some random stuff. Obviously I did some observations - how could I not? I mean, I need to have my observation skills in the perfect state. It's also a kind of exercise for my brain.

I would lie if I were to say that I hadn't been looking at Hayato's clique, but I was certainly not staring at Yuigahama's assets, even if they might have looked for some reason even bigger today.

So, here I am certainly not observing Yuigahama. As I am deeply lost in … thoughts someone approaches me. Heh. I guess that it's just someone passing by. I don't even bother to turn my gaze from Hayato's clique. They're quite interesting. I mean they've got a hierarchy with Hayato being the king and Miura being the queen. However I can see that Hayato isn't really interested in Miura. That's more than obvious. Even more obvious is the fact that Miura is interested in Hayato. I can see how Hayato fearing for theirs group breakout is making many evasions and tricks in order to not lose the status quo. From my standpoint it's all just futile.

It's all superficial and with no value at all. Surely, they feel better with this bond they're having. That's only natural for people. They need it. But for me it's just futile. Hayato must know deep inside that this status can't continue on forever. It will break one day and they will be left with nothing but sorrow. Still he decides to sustain it for as long as possible. One could admire him for his struggle. For his understanding and persistence. I am not.

*Cough Cough*

What now? Is someone here sick or something?

*Cough Cough*

This time I turned my head to the person that was standing close to me. Let it be Totsuka, Let it Be Totsuka, Let it be Totsuka…

"How long were you gonna stare at Yuigahama, huh?" said Kawasaki with a slightly harsh voice.

Tch. So it's not Totsuka after all… And what's with her aggressive tone?

"I wasn't really watching her…" I tried to defend myself.

"Of course you weren't." She said with a clear hint of doubt. Why is it even bothering you, woman?

"Well is there something I can help you with?" I asked coolly and changed the topic.

She flinched slightly and hesitated. Her face was painted with a pink tint yet she didn't avert her gaze.

"I wanted to thank you for your help last time." She finally said shyly.

"You're welcome." I said with the intent of ending the conversation. I didn't help you for any gratitude, you know? I don't need it. I did it for myself in a way, because I would have felt bad otherwise. I guess it's just a mechanism instilled in me by my Mother and Komachi. And what's most important is that I don't want you to thank me if you feel uncomfortable with it. You don't have to force yourself.

Kawasaki didn't notice my slight hint. She just stood there with her left arm holding her right hand's ankle. She then turned her gaze to the floor and almost instantly went back to looking at me. I was sure that she would have just walked away, so I looked at her face without any fear of our eyes meeting each other. It didn't go as I expected. Our eyes met and I blushed immediately after. After all I am not used to eye contact, it's not like I found her watching at me beautiful or something of this sort, though I must say that she looked adorable with a slight embarrassment on her face.

"And as a token of gratitude…" She said and then took out a blue plastic box with a neat red ribbon.

"Here." She said while awkwardly laying the box on my desk.

I can feel now this weird sensation down in my belly, could it... I banished the thought out of my mind, even before it could be fully formulated.

"I've just made too much for me and my siblings, so I thought…"

"And I thought that I could repay you this way." She finished her sentence and then slightly bowed her head. Her eyes were moist and full of insecurity?

Well, free food is always appreciated. If it's Kawasaki then I am sure that it is tasty and not poisonous as it could be with Yui's 'cooking'. After all she prepares food for her siblings.

"Yeah, well I think I'll gladly accept it." I said carefully.

"Actually you might have saved me, for I don't have anything with me today and I'm a little bit hungry right now… So, thank you."

She sighed and then smiled warmly. Her face was yet to be freed from the reddish embarrassment, still she seemed to be less uptight.

I've undone the knot and opened the box. It was a typical lunch box that kids in Japan would take with them to school, yet it seemed to be prepared carefully and with an affection. She really must love her siblings.

Just after I've opened the box and was preparing myself to take the first bite Kawasaki interrupted me.

"Wait for me. I'll be soon back." She said and rushed to her place.

What is this girl doing?

She then took her chair and placed it near the other side of my desk. Be careful, women! If I were not an experienced loner I would surely fall in this trap.

She then sat down and took out another bento. She opened it and then looked at me quizzically.

"Aren't you worried about the others?" I asked.

I meant it. Really. There were already plenty of our classmates looking at us when she started conversation with me, but now that she is sitting in front of me almost everybody is staring at us.

I am not liked, actually I have a rather bad reputation, so you shouldn't, you know, sit in public with me.

"Does it concern you? I don't care if you'd ask me." She said as if she read my thoughts. She looked at me intensively. I on the other hand averted my eyes.

"No… If you're ok with it, then I am ok too, I guess." I said shapelessly.

"So… Well. Itadakimasu!" She said and I echoed.

"Itadakimasu..."

I dig in. It really was tasty, but what's more important, it was free. After all to eat something without having to waste your money on it is something wonderful.

"So, how is it?" Was it just me or did her voice tremble slightly?

"It's good." I couldn't really think of a better reply.

"I am glad."

So, the small talk has ended. It seems two loners aren't that good in chit-chatting.

In order to not think about anything unnecessary I focused solely on eating my lunch. It was good indeed. After a long moment of silence she looked at me again. This time I managed to not avert my gaze. She was pretty. Her blue eyes were different than Yukinoshita one's and they might have been less elegant, but they were nonetheless interesting.

"By the way Hachiman. What were you doing there on Saturday?"

I don't feel like telling her about the gym. Heck. I don't want to.

"I just happened to be there. Just so." I answered coolly.

"Well…" Her voice trembled.

"If you were to go there every week from now on, just so you know it's a habit of mine to go there on Saturdays. So, you could help me each time…"

Don't get flustered, if you get I will also. Why am I feeling this sensation in my belly again?

"That is if you're not entirely exhausted after your 'workout'." She said impishly.

So she knew it…

"So you knew it, Saki-san…" I said with a great embarrassment hidden in my voice.

Her eyes widened.

"You can go with just Saki." She said and averted her gaze again.

She then looked back at me.

"Yes I knew it, after all you had a bag with you and I saw you coming out of the gym."

"Were you stalking me or something?" I asked rather jokingly.

"No, you idiot." That was rather harsh for just a small joke…

We finished our lunches and then the break ended and so did our conversation. The whole next lesson I couldn't help but wonder if maybe… And I kept refusing my thoughts. After all I am an experienced loner and I do learn from my past mistakes...

That was the lunch break, but now that I think about it it wasn't the only case.

After and during my lunch with Saki I got totally the feeling that Yuigahama was watching me, in fact I could say that she was intensively watching me. I did check if I had something on my back, but it seems I didn't. This sensation was nagging. I almost felt like these many times in middle school when I had let my delusions control my reasoning.

So, when the last lesson ended I let everyone go out of the class and waited for the classroom to be emptied. Normally I would not be disturbed, but this time there were a few people who wanted to bid goodbye with me. Kawasaki and Totsuka. It was just a casual goodbye, though the smile of Totsuka was angel like.

Then the classroom was empty and I decided to go to the service club.

I had already made my 25'th step when Yuigahama joined me.

"Yo." I said.

She didn't answer me and that was weird. It was awkward for her not to talk constantly about some nonsense. It was rare to see her quite.

After a few minutes of walk, when we were already near our service club she started a talk.

"Hikki… Why were you eating lunch with Kawasaki?" She said with a very quiet tone.

I didn't answer instantly.

"Just so." I answered trying to keep my composure.

"It didn't seem to be just a... " She didn't finish her sentence, because we found ourselves in front of our service club.

"You seemed to be having…" She said and stopped as we went into the classroom.

"Yo."

"Yahallo."

"Good afternoon."

After those greeting a silence has emerged. Yukinoshita was sitting on her usual spot surveying us closely.

"Mind if you elaborate your thought, Yuigahama?" She asked. Was it just me or was she looking at me with a cold stare. What is it Yukinoshita?

"Ehehe." Yuigahama laughed awkwardly.

"I was just saying that Kawasaki-san seemed to be very close to Hikki when they were having lunch together."

"Oh…" said Yukinoshita showing a difficult to guess emotion on her face.

"It seems Hikipervert-kun has already shown his true colors and is now trying to assail pure classmates." She added with a sharp voice.

"Just give me a break. It was just a token of gratitude of hers. She wanted to thank me." I tried to defend myself.

"Thank you for what?" Yukinoshita demanded an answer. Her cold stare was piercing me through. I felt as if I was a wrongdoer that was interrogated by some cops.

Now that I think it's not my duty to tell them anything. Why are they interrogating me? Actually, why is Yukinoshita interrogating me? So I replied out of the whim.

"I believe this is none of your concerns. I don't see a need to tell you anything."

As I said it I felt a weird satisfaction.

Yukinoshita was rendered speechless. It seems she didn't expect my harsh reply.

"Now, now. Yukinon, I'd love you to make me a tee, ok?" It seems Yuigahama has once again saved the mood from becoming awkward.

* * *

So, that's it. The 4th chapter. I hope it wasn't very short, nor very bad.

I want to say something.  
I want to reply to a review of Seamus Dubh.  
Well at first I felt broken after I read your review. It was painful indeed. As the first thought I wanted to reply in a childish manner, saying something like "if you don't like it don't read it" or something along these lines, but I realized it was childish and stupid. Not only was it childish but also hypocritical. I wanted you readers to write reviews, so I should accept any of them. Accept might not be the best word. I have to read them, but I can disagree with them. I don't agree with a lot of your review. Firstly even if there are many male characters it doesn't mean that they're visible in the fanfictions. They're hardly seen anywhere. They are mentioned, they are seen sometimes, but! Their 'screentime' is limited. I also believe that your list of cardinal errors is bad. Why bad? Because it's limiting. I don't see why there should be any rules like these you mentioned. In fact I've seen a lot of fanfics breaking your rules and I've liked what I've read.

But what's most important. I don't mind if you don't like what I write. I write it for myself. Of course, your reviews, your approval or disapproval means a lot to me. But after all I write what I want to write and I do it for my sake. If I get to the point that I don't see a reason to write anymore I shall halt. For now I have a plan for this fanfic and for the sequel of it and I want to stick with it.

So, if you like what you read, read it then or not. If you don't, read it then or not. It's your choice. I encourage you to read it and write a review even if it's harsh or critical.

I also want to thank everybody for his review and also followers. It means a lot of to me.

Once again I encourage you to write reviews pointing out my wrongdoings and mistakes. Keep in mind though, that the plot is already somehow decided, so the outcome is known to me. You won't probably change it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, had some things that occupied my mind. Either way if you don't remember the previous chapters I would recommend just speed reading them again to recall everything. Unfortunately this chapter isn't any longer than the previous ones, though I had promised Aqua-chan to do better this time :( I hope you won't hate me for it.

Either way, I found a great novel recently. I encourage it to everybody. Namely **grimgar.** Google it and find out if there is a chance you'd enjoy reading it.

* * *

A (not so) small change in one's life.

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Where were we? Ah… Right. A visitor, it seems._

*Knock Knock*

A sly fox entered the room. I did not even need to cock my head to see her mischievous smile. I sighed.

"Yahallo, Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san. Yahallo, Senpai."

"Good afternoon, Ishiki-san."

"Yahallo."

"Yo."

As I exchanged the greetings I took out a novel and began to read it.

Ishiki slowly walked to the table and then sat down in front of Yuigahama. She put her head on the table and started to talk hastily.

I could not bother listening to her and even if I did I would not be able to do so. She was fast.

I only saw little signs of annoyance on Yukinoshita's face, though I guess they might have as well been caused by my rebuttal.

So instead of trying to grasp something of her talking I simply turned the page I was reading and focused on the new one. Unfortunately, the book I was currently reading was rather boring. So, willingly or not I had to pay attention to their talk.

Yukinoshita as always or even more than usually was being rather composed and quiet, from time to time giving something from herself to the conversation. Mostly laconic, but also in a way beautiful sentences.

Yuigahama was behaving just as anyone would expect of her. Nothing out of ordinary here.

Iroha on the other hand seemed to be rather nervous. Her voice was trembling from time to time and her way of talking was much more chaotic than what we've all grown accustomed to. This alone was not something for me to be worried about, yet I was feeling uneasiness. Though I like to call me self-aware I could not really think of a reason of this disquiet, I tried earnestly to figure out the cause of it, but my efforts were futile.

And then Iroha stopped contributing to the conversation and Yuigahama was left alone as the one keeping the talk alive. However even though it was Yuigahama, when left alone could not really speak all the time without other's input. Eventually it was also the time for Yuigahama to become silent.

An awkward hush emerged.

 _Why is it that this silence feels so uncomfortable? What is wrong with this room? Why is it so nerve-wracking?_

All these thoughts were running wild through my mind. I looked over the room. It seemed that everyone was concerned about the unpleasant silence. One minute passed and then another and I did not really realize, but it was finally time to go home.

To be precise it was not. Normally I would still be reading for another ten minutes or even twenty, but this time the atmosphere did not really encourage me to stay in the clubroom for another ten minutes, so I decided to just stand up. As I did so three pair of eyes focused on me.

"I guess I am going now."

The three of them said something in return. Be it a Good Bye, See ya or Later. It did not really matter.

I closed the door and left the clubroom behind me.

I let out a sigh and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

…

…

As I was changing my shoes someone approached me. It was Ishiki.

"Senpai." she said with a subtle smile on her face.

This was something weird. The word subtle. That's right. Never would I use the word subtle to describe her smile, but this time it really was like it. This time she looked like a honest underclassman, not like a cunning fox.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I am heading home too, so why don't we talk a bit outside?" I could not really understand the connection between these two things, but well…

"Sure" Of course I was a tad reluctant, but what else could I possibly say?

I watched silently as she changed her shoes and then grabbed her umbrella. What piqued my curiosity was the fact that it was not a bit gaudy. In fact it was plain black.

She must have noticed my astonishment.

"I have lost somewhere my own and this one is my father's. That's why."  
I nodded.

"So, shall we?" I asked. She simply hummed and went out first. It was not raining, thanks god it was not. Sure, rain is much better than heat. If there is rain then there is rarely a crowd. You are not expected to go out somewhere when it is raining. Rain is cool actually, as long as I am lying on my bed in my realm. Eh… My bed…

I followed her suit and was just going a few steps behind her. She stopped.

"Senpai!" she said quietly.

She was holding her skirt with her tiny fists and her gaze was fixed to the ground. She then looked up and our eyes met.

"Senpai, what were you doing on Saturday?" she inquired with a tenuous voice. Is it just me or are her eyes moist?

"Nothing particular, what could I do?" I replied instantly, automatically without any thought. It was a natural answer for me. What could I do? I never do anything.

"I am quite sure you were doing something." she said this time with a more demanding voice.

I did not want to lie to her and even more so I did not want her to discover my going to the gym. I had already rough time with the fact that Kawasaki knew it, but eh… Nothing I could do now with it.

"..."

"Why won't you tell me?" this time she stepped towards me. I made a step back.

"Say? What would a loner do on Saturday? " She moved again forwards and I made one step back again. At least that was what I wanted to do, but I could not, because of a fence that was behind me.

She lowered her voice. Still there was a beautiful smile fixed to her face. It was damn scary.

"Why are you playing dumb? I saw you." I gulped.

"Saw me what?"

"I saw you with Kawasaki-senpai. I saw you back then and today, when I needed you to do something for me, I saw you again with her chatting like two…" she stopped. Her eyes were red and I could see tears falling down any second. I had to do something.

"I just happened to bump into her on Saturday and today she wanted to thank me for helping her out at that time. Nothing more than this."

I felt pathetic I ended up confessing everything, well, almost everything without any hesitation. _Girls are scary. If they need something they can be damn scary and what is most frightening of it is the fact that they end up getting what they wanted._

Her face lit up. There was no trace of her former state.

"Is that so?" She said with a cheerful smile. Her eyes were beaming with glee. I on the other hand could see another message behind this sweet play. 'I hope you don't do something as stupid as lying to me.'

"Yeah, that's right." I said reassuringly.

"That's fine then, don't forget that you have to take responsibility for your words…" I gulped.

She stepped forward now being very close to me. I could feel her warmth. I could smell a sweet fragrance of her shampoo. I could feel her breath on my skin. Her lips being dangerously close to mine. My heart started beating crazily.

"So, why don't we…" She started with a mesmerizing voice. I could not move. I found myself paralyzed.

"Yahallo Hikigaya-kun." These two words saved me. Ishiki slowly backed out. I could see a noticeable annoyance and disappointment. She then turned her head toward the origin of the voice.

"Yahallo Iroha-chan." There she was, it seems I was saved by the devil itself. Haruno Yukinoshita. Still with Iroha not being so close to me I could regain my composure.

"Yo." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Yahallo." It was unbelievable how fast could Iroha mask her annoyance with another smile.

It did seem like she could not be happier because of seeing Haruno right now. I on the other hand doubted that my face was beaming with excitement. After all I was saved by Haruno and one should always be careful around that woman.

"Hikigaya-kun you little casanova…" Haruno said with a giggle.

"I feel sad for Yukino-chan, but what's more important you shouldn't be behaving this way just a few meters from the school entrance." She continued.

"So, what were you two talking about, my two sweet kouhais?"

She then moved to Ishiki. It seemed as if a lion was creeping towards a meek fox. While both hunters and predators you could obviously see which one was standing higher in the ladder of animals. Ishiki twitched.

"So, were you trying to snatch Hikigaya-kun from my cute sister?"

"Uh.. No way…" Iroha said and covered her own fright with a loud laughter. Iroha can be scary, but her being afraid of someone is disturbing in its own way.

Haruno then turned to me.

"Why don't we take a walk, Hikigaya-kun? While we are in the open please refrain from making any moves towards me." She winked.

"Like hell I would." I answered coldly.

"Cold as ever." Haruno laughed once again.

"Iroha-chan, you wanna go with us for a walk or do you have some plans by any chance?"  
Is it me or did it sound like an order?

"Yeah, I think I have something to do, I mean I have to do something. I guess I'll be going now."

"Bye, Iroha-chan."

"Bye, Haruno-senpai, bye Senpai."

"See ya."

And just like this she was gone. I was a tad relieved but at the same time I was wondering whether I just got out of the frying pan into the fire. Eh…

"So shall we, Hikigaya-kun." Haruno said strongly accenting the kun suffix.

"I guess so." I sighed concedingly. I took a one last look at Iroha going in the opposite direction and then started to walk. What was with Iroha today? I can not get my head around it.

We walked slowly in the same direction my home was. We did not talk. It was weird in its own way for Haruno to be silent. She no longer had her gleeful mask on and now was somehow melancholic.

"You know." She started.

"Huh?"

"I think you should be careful with Iroha-chan." she said with a sad voice?

 _What does it mean? I have to be careful with Iroha? Why? Is Iroha fragile or delicate? And why would Haruno know any of this?_

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Just what it sounds like. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid or rash. Just a piece of advice from a beautiful onee-san for you." She smiled this time.

"So, it seems Yukino-chan won't … sen … gain?" She said quietly and I could not really hear the end of the sentence.

"Anyways, what are your plans, Hikigaya-kun?" she demanded.

"My plans? Why?"

"I mean are you free now, I'd like to have a longer talk with you and in a place where we can talk without any problem. Oh. There is a cafeteria I know. They have great cakes there. So, let's go." She said and was just about to cross the street, but I did not move.

"Weren't you asking if I had any plans?" I retorted.

"My, my. Do you?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"I really doubt it, but please surprise me. You're always full of surprises, after all."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I just might not want to go somewhere now." After my rebuttal with Yukinoshita it seems my courage has grown significantly.

"If you don't have any plans it would be a great sin for you to decline such an offer." She closed the distance between me and her. She grasped my hand.

"It's not everyday when you can go with a beautiful oneesan on a... "

"Date? Would it be a date? My, my. I hope Yukino-chan wouldn't discover it." She said impishly.

I tried to resist, but it was futile. She just took my hand and forced me to walk with her.

But then I heard it.

"Hachiman, where are you going?"

Haruno stopped, so did I. We searched for the owner of the voice. A few meters apart from us stood a rather well built lad carrying a black bag. The most distinguishable feature of his were his eyes. A mixture of blue and green. You do not see often people with such pupils. Once again it struck me. He seemed to be tired. Tired or bored, which is it? By tired I do not mean fatigued or exhausted, but I don't know… Something was telling me that he was merely sleeping. He was not focused on anything, he was standing as if he had no other choice.

"I thought we agreed both that we would meet at your school, but here you are going somewhere without telling me anything. Isn't it rather uncurtious?"

I suddenly had a flashback. A familiar scene, but instead of me and Haruno there was Yuigahama and Miura and instead of Reiji it was Yukinoshita.

"Hehe. I am sorry."

Haruno was astonished. I guess she would not ever think of the chance that I had a friend and that we were going to do something after my school. Well, actually it was true. I did not have a friend and I was not going anywhere. I just followed Reiji's suit and choose the route I found best for my future. The one where I would escape Haruno.

"I didn't know you had an appointment. Excuse me then, Hikigaya-kun. By the way, my name is Haruno Yukinoshita. You are?" It seems she wanted to gain any information that could be obtained.

"My name is Reiji Azuma. Nice to meet you." He said with a perfect smile. It seemed too perfect to be true. Actually as I thought about it I found it to be a forced one.

"Nice to meet another friend of Hikigaya-kun. It's my pleasure too." She was examining Reiji and he was just standing idly. I guess little did he know about the most scary women one could ever get to know.

"I would be more than glad to get to know you better, but it seems we are rather in a hurry, aren't we, Hachiman?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"If you don't mind Yukinoshita-san then we will take our leave." He said without any flinch. It seemed as if he was used to these kind of talks.

"I see. Goodbye then, Azuma-san."

"Bye, Hikigaya-kun."

"Goodbye, Yukinoshita-san."

"Bye, Yukinoshita-san."

It seemed I was saved once again. Soon we parted our ways and I was left alone with Reiji.

...

...

"So, who is this woman?" Reiji started the conversation.

"Ah, that was a sister of my club-mate."

"Is that so? She seems to be a rather... How do I put it?"

"Dangerous one? I think that's the word. She is just putting an ac, so that her fangs and claws are not to be seen... If I were you I would be careful with her."

"No need to tell me that. By the way, why would you do it?"

"What?"

"You lied to her, we didn't have an appointment."

"Ah… that. I happened to be there and then I saw you."

"I did hear a little bit and it seemed as if you were having problems, so I took the initiative and did what I did. Was my interference unwelcome?"

"No, no. Really. You actually saved me. Thanks."

I could not really understand why, but somehow I found him easy to talk. He was not the type to talk much even though one could see him as a Riajuu.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I am going to the gym right now. You?"

"Home."

We did not talk really much after that. Neither Reiji nor I were the types to chat aimlessly. We continued to walk in silence until we reached my home.

"That's here. That's my house." I said.

He nodded.

"Are you gonna go to the gym again this weekend?" He asked nonchalantly.

"To be honest I don't know. I don't feel like wasting my money." I explained my point of view and he then smiled.

"Well, just so you know. During the weekends the ones who have a membership can bring with them a person for free. So, you may go with me if you want. No pressure, though. Do as you want."

"Well, that seems to be an option, but I can't tell yet."

He nodded once again.

"Okay, so let's do it this way. I'll give you my number and then if you feel like going on Saturday morning text me on Friday and I'll tell you the hour I'll be going to the gym."

He gave me his number.

"So, see ya." He said and walked off.

I then walked into my house being totally exhausted after such a tiresome day.

* * *

That was the 5th chapter. I guess we're in the middle of the first part. How did you like it? Did you find any errors or parts that could be phrased better? If so, please write a review and let me know. The plot is slowly progressing. What do you think , who will Hachiman end up with? :) Will he end up with someone at all? Thanks for all the support you guys gave me and sorry for the very long absence, but such is the life.

My way of writing might have changed slightly. To those of you who have noticed it please tell me if it is a good direction.

Last, but not least. Is my avatar even recognizable? I mean I've showed it to someone not familiar with the series and he couldn't figure what it was meant to be. D: I am frightened that it's only me who actually can see it as anything but some vague white shapes on a grey background...


	6. Chapter 6

That's it. I somehow managed to write the 6th chapter. Someone said that the 5th chapter was bad. Tbh I wasn't fully content with it either. The last part was somehow... 'artificial'. Either way. I wanted to post it asap, because I might be unavailable in the following 10 days. Thus this chapter is not fully revised. I will do it ASAP and change whatever I find bad. (but in terms of plot I won't change anything) This chapter is the longest so far. I hope it will be both quality and quantity, but lel you never know. So, here you go :) Read it/Hate it/Love it/Flame it/Preach it! You choose.

* * *

A (not) so small change in one's life.  
 **  
Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hachiman…" says a voice in a total darkness.

I can see a girl's back. Standing a few meters away from me. I try to turn my head around, yet there is only darkness surrounding us. Though there are no sounds I can feel harmonie in this silence. It's hypnotizing. It's pulling me in.

"Hachiman…" I can hear her voice again. Sad, low voice. I can't recognize it. I try my hardest, but to no avail.

She turns around. She is naked, though I can't really see anything out of it. I try to focus on her face, but as soon as I do so, my vision distorts and I can't distinguish any features. She slowly walks in my direction. Her hand stretched towards me. She says once again, this time she starts much more sturdily, almost imperiously.

"Don't…" the moment she starts her sentence everything disappears as if preventing me from hearing the whole message. Everything is gone. Now instead of blackness I am surrounded by an absolute brightness. It's excruciating. I can't stand it. I am suffocating. I try to scream, but I can't.

*Ring*

*Ring*

I wake up with my whole back wet from sweat. Luckily I haven't screamed while waking up, so it seems I am not just another character of a stupid american movie. That would be embarrassing for sure. Still, the nightmare I had was rather frightening. I can't help, but shiver whenever I try to remember it.

I stand up and go the bathroom. This time I was successfully woken up by my waker, so there is still some time before classes. This way I can do everything in a calm manner. I don't like it rushed, it's always nerve-wrecking.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower. The hot water seems to bring bliss to my run-down mind. I now try to recall the events of the day before today. Should I say yesterday, I wonder. Anyways, it all felt unreal to me. Had I been a little less cautious and I would have already fallen victim to countless delusions created by my very own mind. Misunderstanding or rather seeing something totally different than it in reality is, is in my opinion one of the greatest mistakes one can possibly do.

The thoughts are still occupying my mind. Kawasaki one thing, but I can't comprehend Iroha's actions. The way she talked to me yesterday, her playing with me. Could it be?

I shake my head vehemently. Komachi who is sitting right in front of me, enjoying her scrambled eggs, cocks her head.

"Gomichan, what are you doing?" She asks. My sweet sister is now looking at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Just having some stupid thoughts. That's all." I answer briefly. She rests her hand on her palm, looking at me carefully. Though, the disgust is no longer there I can see a visible hint of concern in her eyes.

"You know, you should talk with me if something bothers you. Your problems are mine after all. Especially if they are connected with your love-life." This time she winks while having a thousand-watt smile fixed to her face.

"That sure scored me a lot of points!" She added even more vividly.

"Yeah, yeah. Though I assure you my love life is as nonexistent as ever. I doubt it will change in the nearest future. So, focus on your exams instead." My mentioning her exams has but one purpose. Diversion.

"Hai, hai." Komachi answers half-heartedly and continues eating her breakfast.

We finished our breakfast without any particularly interesting conversation and then we went to school.

…

…

I am sitting in the classroom. Class is coming to its end and everyone is just eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. I on the other hand am just resting my chin on my palm while being deeply lost in thoughts.

No matter how I look at it, Iroha was behaving differently. I can't really guess what was her underlying motive, but there had to be one. Maybe it is just the fact that she… Argh. This train of thoughts is heading straight into the realm of self-deception. I can't read too much into others action, can I?

Everyone stands up. It seems the lesson has eventually ended. It's lunch break so many of them are heading for the canteen to buy something. I find myself looking at Kawasaki. Today is not an exception. She is just like me, sitting alone without any greater interaction with anybody. I can't help but recall the lunch we had yesterday. It wasn't bad I guess. Somehow, to my dismay I realize that I am hoping for her to come to me and eat lunch like yesterday. Somehow, I want to share the short amount of time with her. I can't find the root of it. Maybe it's just the free food that she served me yesterday? I don't know. Eh…

Kawasaki notices my stare, wait I wasn't staring. I was just looking at her absentmindedly. Well… Maybe not absentmindedly, but not staring for sure.

Her cheeks suddenly take the colour of slight pink and she stands up gustily. I sigh disappointedly after she goes out of the classroom.

I shake my head. Why would I sigh? I can't believe it how many pointless thoughts I have had today. It's not like me. Could I be sick perhaps?

My mind is clouded. These thoughts should have never even existed in it. It seems I must be sick after all. I close my eyes and sigh again.

"Hachiman, you don't look good." Is this an angel calling me?

"Hachiman, I am talking to you!" This really is a splendid music. This must be heaven's compensation for all my suffering. Come to me my angel.

"Hachiman!" I can feel my cheek being pulled by someone.

I look up only to see an annoyed look on Totsuka's face. Even when mad he is so cute.

"My bad, sorry." I utter with a low voice.

"So, is something bothering you, Hachiman? You were looking intensively at Kawasaki for a moment." Huh, so it seems I was staring after all.

"It's nothing, I only had some things to think about. Don't worry, my dear." Oops. Did I just say it aloud. I blush instantly.

"Hachiman, stop teasing me." Aww… So cute. Totsuka is best after all…

"Sorry." I say apologetically..

"You'd better be." He says with a stern voice.

"Anyways." He starts.

"I think I'm gonna get something to eat. Would you mind going to the canteen with me?" This angelic smile. You know that this was more like an order than a question if you smile like this...

"Sure, whatever you want…" I reply instantly.

So I stood up and we both went to buy us something. He bought a traditional bento, whilst I chose a classic of mine. Yakisoba bread. Not only is it on a par with the best dishes, but also it is the cheapest one. Well… It might be that it's cheap and thus tasty.

We sat in a corner and then we took delight in our a-minute-ago bought meals.

Obviously we were talking about many things. Now that I think about it we've grown attached to each other. One could call us buddies or even friends. I do not care for all these names as I see them as nothing but pointless crap that is meant to make people feel better for an unknown reason, but I really enjoy the way things are now.

We finished our lunches and then we decided to head back to our classroom.

Now we're just taking the last steps of the stairway and then just to turn left and…

*bump*

It seems I've bumped into someone. It seems that was a girl. I don't know how I noticed it, but I knew it for sure. It might have been due to the soft sensation that I've registered. Well. It seems nothing bad happened, as I had my eyes fixed to the ground I could see her standing, so it seems she didn't fall down. Still, these long legs sure look nice. Wait it's not time for these stupid thoughts. I need to apologize and to retreat.

"I am sorry" I said apologetically while bowing my head.

I am certainly not in a RomCom world and this kind of things do not lead to anything… I mean… anything. That's what I've learned due to my limitless experiences. So, instead of deceiving myself and hoping that this situation is just a 'little help' from the RomCom gods that's meant to make someone fall for me, which is absurd, I simply decided to go away, after of course giving my apologies.

But then I took a glimpse of something else than just her legs. Bluish hair. Blue eyes with a hint of green inside of them.

"You should be more careful while walking." Her tone was a bit too sharp, though her face didn't seem to be one of a mad person.

"Yeah, I will be more careful from now on." I replied.

"She's right, Hachiman. You're always going with your eyes fixed to the floor, so it's not a surprise for you to bump into someone." I forgot about Totsuka. She.. I mean he's still with me.

"Yeah, yeah I am sorry. Won't happen again." Here goes my half-assed promise. But, seriously I acknowledged my mistake, so please give me a break.

"So, you two were having lunch?" It seems Kawasaki was more like her usual self, in comparison to yesterday. At least her tone was much more indifferent. There was also no trace of embarrassment on her face.

As I was looking at her I realized something. She may not be as beautiful as Yukinoshita. That's a fact. However her eyes are somehow… Interesting? Woaw. It seems I was staring for too long as she looked straight into my eyes. I looked away.

"Yes. We were…"

The bell interrupted Totsuka in the mid of a sentence.

"It seems we should hurry up." I said non-enthusiastically.

They both agreed. Just as I made the first step forward I caught a glimpse of Iroha looking at us from afar. What was she doing? It looked creepy as hell. Our eyes met. She looked away and rushed somewhere. What was with that?

…

…

I take a breath. I can't think of a reason for my being nervous. Well, the atmosphere was quite tense yesterday. But…

I open the door.

"Yo." The best greeting that was ever invented by the human race. I don't know why there are people not using it.

"Yahallo, Hikki!" It seems Yuigahama is as cheerful as ever. Somehow I can't contain something resembling a smile. Well, it must have looked like a creepy grimace. That's how my face works.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita was holding a book with her left hand. Her eyes focused entirely on the book, for one short second focused on me instead. Somehow, it felt as if she was acknowledging my right for existence. It seems she doesn't hold it for yesterday.

I slowly walk towards my place. My hands in my pockets. I pull out the chair and sit down on it. I take out a light novel. This time it's not boring as the one I had yesterday. I don't know why. But somehow I found myself speaking.

"So, how was the day?" I asked gingerly.

Both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita looked at me. Woaw. I guess that was a bit OOC for me. I think my cheeks are turning red right in this second. I feel a little bit dizzy and hot. This is embarrassing…

"I think it was quite a normal, yet a good day, but to be exact it hasn't ended yet. It might still become a bad one." Yukinoshita replied after a few seconds of being deep in thoughts. She then pulled her finger to her mouth. It certainly didn't look cute. Not cute at all. So uncute that I had to look away. Not because otherwise I would have blushed. Of course not.

"It might become a terrible one, it's quite possible when I am sitting in a class with a rotten person like you." Although her words were harsh I could sense a difficult to describe warmth in her words. It wasn't as if she was insulting me, more like just trying to have a conversation that we both were only capable of.  
"And my day, my day was totally like a… you know how to say it? It was a day like everyday. But then I was with Yumiko and [..]" My god. Yuigahama sure can talk a lot.

But it seems the atmosphere really has changed since yesterday.

And just like it our club session had come to an end without any requests to fulfill.  
Iroha didn't show up, probably due to her work or something. Either way I can't say I didn't enjoy the afternoon there. I guess I wouldn't want to lose this place...

…

"Hachiman…"

I think I know this scene.

I can see a girl standing a few meters away from me. This time she is wearing something. A gown? I can't say for sure. It's all blurred. I walk towards her. However each step doesn't bring her closer. In fact as I move towards her she seems to be distancing herself from me.

"What are you?" I try to ask. Yet my lips are sealed.

I try to run towards her. What is this girl?

"Hachiman…" A voice full of longing and hankering. A sad voice.

Somehow I caught her up. She's just one meter away from me. She stretches her arm and moves her hand to my cheeks. She hugs me then. She sighs, but in this sigh there is a lot of suffering. I can tell it. I don't know how, but I am certain that there is a great sorrow hidden in her voice.

"Hachiman, please don't fall…"

Everything disappears and I wake up with sweat running down my spine.

These dreams are weird. But to be honest, dreams are dreams. I shouldn't attach importance to these things. They're irrelevant.

It's saturday. The whole week is over and I am now lying on my bed. My little sister has somehow forced me to go to the gym once more. I wasn't very reluctant to be honest. I mean it's not that bad and there is MaxCoffee there too. I don't know. I somehow found myself not very opposed to that idea yesterday. So I messaged Reiji and here I am half an hour before the set hour lying in my bed without any will to go out of it. It sure is easy to make plans the day before, but it's so hard to go out of bed. Especially on Mondays and weekends.

I guess two more minutes of sleep won't do any harm. I close my eyes and indulge in sleep. So good. So good…

*bam*

Something landed on my belly. I gasped.

"Oniichan! Time for some workout. Tehe!" There she was. The cutest devil the humanity has ever seen.

"Komachi. That's not cute. Your big brother needs a lot of sleep after a week of hard work." I said and then tried to shake her off. To no avail. She was holding on me firmly.

"Oniichan!" She hit me with a pillow that she just stole from me. Ouch Komachi. Not nice!

"Stop it. Please stop." I begged.

…

I eventually got out of my bed and did everything as Komachi told me to do. Just as I was opening the door she said

"Oniichan! I almost forgot about something important. Go shopping after your workout! I count on you." And gave me a list of non-important things to buy.

Now that I think about it I believe it was some kind of scheming. Unfortunately I couldn't really figure the motive so I just agreed on it. I guess it won't harm, will it?

I think I've been lost in thoughts for too long. Reiji was looking at me impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Now is my turn."

I laid down and prepared for the bunch press.

"So, try to make 6 reps. You can do it." He said reassuringly.

"I guess at least." That sound less supportive.

I somehow managed to do all six reps and truth be told this time I felt a weird sensation.  
I guess it might not be as bad as I thought it would be. I mean such an excessive exertion brings you euphory after you've done it. You also feel less stressed and more focused.

After an hour of workout we've finally finished. It really was a whole body workout. I mean I felt every single of my muscles. Just like the last time Reiji wanted to stay a bit longer, so I took a shower and then headed to the exit. As soon as I was near the reception I remembered about an important detail.

Hinami looked at me strangely as I rushed back to the vending machine. 200 yen where are you? After a few seconds I found a 200 yen coin and inserted it. The magical sound of MaxCoffee falling down made me shiver. Some things never change. I took it out closed my eyes and took the first sip. Ah… Heaven.

"You really seem to like it, don't you?" Totally focused on the delight of this superb drink I didn't notice Hinami showing up.

"Well, yeah. It's only natural. It's the best choice if you want to drink something…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Something good. I mean I guess I love it." I blushed because of my stuttering.

She laughed heartily.

"If you say it like it, then it really must taste heavenly." Her black eyes lit up. It's strange, isn't it? Black shouldn't be light.

"You haven't tried it yet?" I asked totally bewildered.

"How come? You're working here and the vending machine is selling this delicious, this perfect piece of art. And you haven't tried it yet? That's a crime as I see it."

Ooops. I didn't want to say it loud. It was meant to be my inner monologue. I must have sounded stupidly.

Hinami just laughed.

"I thought you were just a another boring person, but it seems you're quite amusing. If you worry so much about my not knowing the taste then let me take a sip." She said and then without any hesitation took the can out of my hand. She then neared the lid of it and took one sip. I gulped.

"It really is good. Thanks, Hikigaya-kun." Why does she know my name?

Ah.. I guess Reiji told her.

I was bewildered and dumbfounded. I mean if it was me from my middle school I would have already fallen head over heels with her.

"Yeah, it is." I said shyly. She was still having a warm smile. This is a trap. I need to run. I need to run!

"Time for me. I guess." My god, could I make it in a more awkward way? I am pathetic.

"Yeah, see you!" She said as I reached the exit.

Here I am standing in the market near the gym. "Monkey" was its name. I quite like it, but that's not the case. I've got a deja vu. I also think I figured out the plot of my little sister. A few meters away from me is standing a girl. She is quite tall and her legs are… nice. Really nice. She is not dressed like your typical girl. No gaudy accents, just a track-suit and a blouse. Long blue hair falling down on her back.

I guess I will be the first one to talk.

"Yo."

"Hachiman?" She looked at me, clearly surprised. I could see hints of happiness on her face? She then saw my bag.

"Having workout again?" She asked mockingly. That's too cruel of you laughing so loud.

"Yeah, I've just finished." I said with a low voice.

"Were you just pouting?" She blurted. My face covered immediately in a red paint.

It seems she did the same. Why were you saying something like this if you know what would happen? Are you stupid? And was I really pouting? C'mon I am not like Yuigahama.

"Ahem. Are you done flirting young birds? It's your turn young lady." An older cashier asked us to our even greater embarrassment.

"We were not flirting." We answered both instantly in unison.

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say." The old lady winked to me. Why would you do that? It's really not something like that.

I ended up again walking her home. This time we were talking a bit. Mostly about school, exams and stuff like this. Small talk not worth mentioning. Now we're standing in front of her home.

"Hachiman, thanks for your help." Ah… right I was helping her carry her shopping. I still don't get it how much she bought.

"Don't mention it Kawasaki" I replied.

She looked down and then looked at me.

"Weren't we supposed to call each other by our given names?" She asked shyly. Somehow I found her really cute. Her blue eyes looking gently at me. Her moist lips. I stopped myself. Calm down Hachiman. Self-control. Remember. Self-control.

"Yeah, sorry Saki." I said quietly and looked away out of embarrassment. It seems I am still not used to calling her like this.

"Anyways, I'd like to ask you something next week." She was stuttering. She held her right arm with her left hand.

"I'll be shopping the same time as today. Will you be there?" She looked at me. Intensively. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing. If she was to emphasize her beauty more I am sure she would be the number one in our class. Though I think I find her natural like this better.

"Well. Yes." I replied. Truth be told I was thinking rapidly about it being a confession. You know, a girl asking a boy a question. What could it be? Obviously not a confession! I won't let myself commit the same errors over again. I know that it must be something casual. No reason to think about it.

"So, I guess I'll be going now." She said and then run towards the door of her house.

"Bye"

...  
...

There are things more or less expected. But there are things I would consider impossible.  
And among them are things not possible at all. One of these things has just happened. The world may as well come to its end.

"Senpai… Will you go out with me?" A cute, yet sly underclassmen asked me with a sweet voice. Her eyes beaming with excitement and faked embarrassment. Her lips moist and arranged in a thousand watt smile.

"What?"

* * *

So, what's your reaction? :) Don't worry it shall get only better(or worse, it depends on your perspective :D)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. I will try to write faster in the future(but probably it will be just the same pace lol). Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Anyways currently there are exactly 99 followers, so be fast and take the 100th one ;) Though I am worried that with the things I've pulled off in this story some followers might stop being them. :D

To those who weren't satisfied with the transition from saturday to monday and to iroha, it was intended. (Well partially, because I forgot to separate those two days by two enters with commas. I fixed it already, so the ending is not so f*ked up). I mean it was just like a episode of anime where at the end is just one scene put from the future. Something to make you wait for. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

* * *

A (not) so small change in one's life.  
 **  
Chapter 7**

* * *

Weekends are peculiar. One longs for them. One endures all the suffering, hardships present during the week only to have these two days pass as if they were just a few mere minutes.

It happened once again. Here I was relaxing and finding my peace in my own realm, but then suddenly and inexorably, Monday came…

Once again I woke up with cold sweat running down my nape. Once again I had a dream. Some would find it scary and creepy. I wouldn't as I didn't really let it bother me. Dreams are dreams, they're nothing more and nothing less. They're simply antics of our own mind and imagination. They do not mean anything.

Today seemed to be yet another rainy day. Monday like any Monday before. Simply infernal.

I was somehow able to come out of my place really quickly and I was the first one to go into the class. I sat down and put my head on the desk. It's so peaceful and quiet without anyone in the classroom. I sighed with content.

Right now I am enjoying the silence, but everything ends eventually. Well, almost everything. I find it impossible for Komachi's cuteness to be limited. Not to mention Totsuka's. Ah… Where is she? I mean, where is he?

As the creak of the door resounds throughout the room I quickly take a glance at the person coming in. The first ones to come are as expected some random mob-characters. I don't really know why they have names in the first place. Well… Do they? I scratch my pate as I realize that I can't recall their names.

It seems stealth Hikki is working properly. They haven't even looked at me for a microsecond. It's as if I didn't really exist in the first place. This feels nice. My ability is top-notch, as expected. I can't blame them for it, no mere human is capable of overcoming this skill.

Soon, others came. A few minutes before the start of the class came the top-caste. Miura accompanied with Ebina and Yui stepped first into the classroom. Laughing, chatting and being noisy as hell. That was their trademark. Then it was the time for the Hayama. The Hayama? That sounds ridiculous. Next would come Hayama with Tobe and two other guys… Ooka and… The other one. Hayama had his smooth expression stuck to his face as he was exchanging greetings with everyone. Our eyes met and I think he nodded to me. I closed my eyes and opened them afterwards in response. Argh… This is frustrating. Why am I even replying to him…

The only one who greeted me properly from their cliche was Yuigahama. She was cheerful and gaudy as ever.

"Yahallo, Hikki." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yo." I replied with the best greeting ever. Just two letters and such a beautiful sound. Simply 'Yo'.

Soon she was called back by the queen, it seems Miura didn't want to see Yuigahama talking with me for too long. Heh.

Hiratsuka-sensei walking into the class signalized the start of the lesson. I somehow found myself looking at Saki's desk, but there was no trace of her. I guess she will come here later meaning that she will receive a scolding from Hiratsuka-sensei.

…

…

Lunch break. With my head on my desk and my eyes closed I find myself deeply satisfied with the current moment. It's relaxing.

"Hachiman, hachiman!" a beautiful voice can be heard in the classroom.

"Call me that again, please." I beg in my mind.

"Hachiman!" He is closer. Please, don't stop calling my name. Say it again. I don't want him to stop!

"Hachiman, why were you ignoring me? It's rude." I open my eyes. Totsuka's pouting face is… superb. Shit. I might have been staring for too much.

"Sorry. I was lost deeply in my thoughts." Actually I didn't want you to stop calling my name, that's why I didn't react. However, I think it's better not to say it aloud.

"If you say so, then… OK!" His eyes having recovered their glee were now beaming with both excitement and anxiety?

"Because of the rain I am free now. You know, from the tennis club." He says with a gentle smile.

"It's not so bad every now and then…"

"A break from the duties is refreshing, I would say. In fact a break from any work is something wonderful." As I spoke my mind Totsuka burst into a gentle laughter.

"That's so like you, Hachiman." Well.. I guess that's true.

"Why don't we go to get something to eat?" He proposed casually.

I turned my eyes off him and took a look at Saki, but she was not there. Eh… I guess I shouldn't have any hopes for her giving me some free food…

"Yeah, sure. Why not." I answered absentmindedly.

Totsuka having realized that I have been looking at Saki's desk spoke.

"Hm… I wonder why Saki-san is absent today."

"Anyways, is it just me or where you stealing glances at her, recently. Have you two gotten closer, or something?" He asked with a honest curiosity. Why would you ask that?

"No. I don't think so." I replied nonchalantly.

I stood up.

"So, shall we go?"

…

…

All the time I have had a hunch that there was something bothering Totsuka. I mean, he was a little bit nervous and I don't know, excited? We went to the cafeteria, each of us buying something to eat. In my case it was the best(cheapest) Yakisoba bread, while Totsuka chose soya milk and a sandwich. I wonder if he wants to get taller by drinking milk...

We sat down and just as I took the third bite he asked with a stuttering voice.

"Hachiman, may I ask you something?" His shy and nervous expression was something I must engrave into my memory. Where is my photographic memory when I need it? Damn it. He's just too cute.

"Yeah, sure."

"You seem to be experienced with..." he started shyly.

With what? With pain? With ostracism? Which is it Totsuka, my dear?

"With.. girls. I mean you talk with Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-chan and... I… I'd like to ask you for an advice." I nearly choked myself. Me? Experienced with girls? Well, maybe if we consider my experience of getting rejected by girls then I really am a veteran in this field. Ishiki have made the number recently big enough to call me the veteran of veterans.

"I don't think I am the right person…"

"But I wanted to ask *you* for an advice…" Don't make these eyes. If you make them, not only will I have to give you an advice, but also take you home to my room… For forever.

"Well, If you're satisfied with me, then go ahead ask me then." I can't decline him, no matter how I try. The moment I said it his eyes lit themselves with excitement, but soon this excitement was smothered by insecurity.

"Well.. the thing is. For a long time already… I think I've been"

Is he gonna say that he's been in love with me? This sudden turn would surely repel all the readers…

"I think I've been in love with Meguri-senpai." Woaw. That was unexpected. I mean I always somehow considered Totsuka as a Holy Grail or something celestial. He wasn't meant to fall in love with girls, he was meant to be as pure as he has always been. He was meant to walk on the lowly earth without lowering himself to the human level. Like an angel who was meant to help me endure the suffering of human life. He was a beacon telling me to endure it all for the sake of his cuteness…

I might digress.

But Meguri-senpai, yeah sure she is nice and she does have that vibe of comfort around her. I don't know. I think I am still shocked a bit of the fact that Totsuka loves a girl. Why not me?

He then chuckled shyly.

"Actually love might not be the best word for it. I guess it's more like a crush." He added.

Ah… I totally get it. Every teenager thinks that he's in love with someone. That his great love is something special, but in most cases he is merely bewitched. It's like a 12th old girl who spams Facebook with her posts of how her love is dramatic and painful. She isn't in love, yet she thinks that it's love. The same could be applied to me back then... Eh…

However, Totsuka was different. He realized that it might not have been love, but simply affection. Bewitchment. Crush. Many names, but love is something different. Maybe even nonexistent.

"I see." I couldn't think of a better reply.

"So… What should I do?" He looked up to me. His eyes firmly watching my own. Hope and expectation, they were all visible in his expression. I can't let him down.

But what can I say? I mean… I would be just too afraid of the rejection and my realistic attitude would tell me that any attempts would be futile. I would just force the feeling out of my head. I would banish it.

However, Totsuka is different. He is not a loner that is either unknown or disliked. He is the cheerful and nice Totsuka. Still, it's better to not have high hopes or expectations.

"Well… It won't be easy or anything. I mean, Meguri-senpai has now a lot of work to do. She is going to take the final exams and then college. She might not want to involve herself in a relationship." As I was talking the expression on Totsuka's face was gradually becoming dimmer and dimmer.

"But you know. You shouldn't refrain from trying. Meguri-senpai is a nice girl and she surely will at least listen to you and not badmouth you afterwards. I am sure she would be understanding."

Though still a little bit dejected his eyes were now beaming just a tiny bit with hope.

"Not only this, but if she is the one for you. I am sure it will eventually work out. The only thing you must remember is to not rush things. To not be obtrusive and if it's meant to work out, it will."

I can't believe the cheesy lines I am now spouting. I feel so out of character right now, but it's Totsuka we're talking about. If it was Ooka or Tobe who asked me I would simply crush their hopes or expectations. Shiromeguri doesn't seem to be interested in any romantic relationships at the moment, but somehow I can't force myself to do it to Totsuka.

"Thank you, Hachiman." A gentle smile on his face was expressing nothing but gratitude.

"I am really thankful that you took me seriously. You know… Every time I asked someone about such an advice they would just assume that I am cute enough that it would work out with everyone. Others would just laugh it off. And the girls I had asked out, they were always looking at me as a cute doll, but nothing else. Even if they were being nice and all… They didn't see me as a proper man, but a perfect doll. That is only cute and charming, but that's it. They didn't see me as a man."

Aah… I guess it might be true. Even I wanted him to just be the perfect angel. Totsuka my dear angel… From distance it might look as if he's popular, but when he wants something more, the girls would just reject him. Simply, because he is cuter than they're. Because they didn't consider him a man. Sometimes your looks may as well betray you. Yukinoshita was a victim of it too. Totsuka was no different.

"So, yeah. Give it a try, but how to say it… I don't wanna sound harsh, but don't get your hopes up. Anyways when did you notice her?" It seems my curiosity was visible on my face like the glee on the face of a little child that got a lollipop, because Totsuka flustered a bit. His cheeks were painted pink.

"I think I had a thing for her since she became the president. I mean, she was so strong, yet kind. But I think I started to think about it much more during the Sport Festival, but only recently have I realized and admitted it that I might like her…" So… Kawai... Totsuka screw Meguri-senpai. Why not choose me instead?

I kicked these thoughts out of my mind and simply nodded to Totsuka.

"Anyways give it a chance. I will keep my fingers crossed for you. Regarding the way how to… ask her out or something, trust me I can't help you with it. Sorry, I wasn't a big help." I apologized.

"No, no. You were a great help. Thanks, Hachiman."

We continued to talk and though I know it wasn't like me I couldn't bring myself to not encourage him. I mean it's Totsuka we're talking about. So I listened to his story how he found himself intrigued by Meguri-senpai and the traits that he admired. Even though I don't like such topics I must say that it was kind of refreshing and nice to talk so freely with Totsuka. I really hope that he won't be hurt after it. I just couldn't stand to look into his eyes afterwards.

Eventually we got back to the classroom and the rest of the day proceeded uneventfully.

Until...

...

"So, you know. Me and Yukinon we are going somewhere, so well we can finish today's club session sooner." said Yuigahama with her usual warm voice.

"Ahem… You should have said Yukinon and I." A lukewarm voice reached our ears. Why is it Yukinoshita that when you speak to me your tone is frigid, but when you talk with Yuigahama it's only lukewarm. Huh? Is it because of your YuiYuri?

"Hm.. really?" Yuigaham just laughed it off.

"But it is true that today we're to finish the club session sooner." The queen added.

"Hm… And what exactly are you going to do?" I asked out of the pure curiosity.

"I believe this is none of your concerns. I don't see a need to tell you anything." She said with a frigid tone and even colder expression. Ouchie. So, you did hold it against me! Ah..

But well. She is right. I don't need to know anything.

"Well, ok. If you say so Yukidespot-sama." I said sarcastically.

"Good that you know your place, Hick-kun." She retorted sharply.

Then I noticed a purr? Was it you, Iroha? She was pouting and looking at me with an angry expression? Why?

"Are they always like that, Yuigahama-senpai?" Iroha asked.

"Hehe. Pretty much so." Yuigahama replied sheepishly.

Yukinoshita stood up signaling Yuigahama to do the same.

"So, shall we?"

"Sure, Yukinon!"

Yukinoshita then looked at me.

"Remember to close the door and give the key to Hiratsuka-sensei. Also don't do anything…"

"Yeah, yeah. I will be a good boy. Have a nice whatever you two are gonna have. " I said with a smirk on my face.

"Goodbye, then."

"Bye Hikki, bye Iroha-chan!"

And so they went out.

I continued reading the light novel that I had on the desk. A few minutes have passed and I've registered a scraping. Ishiki was sitting too close to me and was looking strongly at me. She must have moved her chair towards me. I flustered and moved unwittingly my chair further away from her. I think I've got a deja vu. She moved forwards too. Now my chair happened to be stuck and I couldn't escape any further. Isshiki moved herself towards me. She opened her mouth.

Her moist lips were trembling. Her eyes were looking at mine with a great determination. I could feel her breath on my cheeks. A sweet fragrance. Her shampoo?

"Is-shiki?" I stuttered.

She placed her hand on my chest. She leaned over to me even further. Our lips almost touching themselves.

"Senpai… I th-ink I like you." She said with a sultry voice.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked pleadingly.

"What..?" I didn't understand.

"Iroha… I don't think…" I tried to escape it.

"Am I no good?" Her eyes were filled now with tears, they would be falling down any second right now.

"Am I worse than Yukinoshita-senpai or Yuigahama-senpai, can't you try to find the genuine with me?" Her desperate voice was stinging. I didn't want her to be hurt. I didn't want her to be hurt because of ME!

"Or do you prefer Kawasaki-senpai. Do you like more brutal girls, senpai?" She leaned even further. I tried again to move back, but to no avail. She was now nearly lying on me. Her right hand on my chest, her left now on my cheek.

"Senpai… Take responsibility for it…" She moved her lips towards mine and our lips met.

Sweet, moist and hot. I couldn't feel anything, but the warmth and the sweet fragrance. She forced her way and took control of me. She then placed her hand under my shirt and moved it towards my abdomen. She then retreated a bit, for she needed air, our lips not longer together. But I could only feel the excitement and lust magnifying. I only desired. I wanted her I wanted everything from her. I could feel that my eyes were full of lust. I didn't want her to stop, I wanted to feel her again...

But then I realized. That wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want just a lust-driven one-time adventure. I wanted something... genuine.

She was looking at me. Her eyes were full of lust too. Her breath was chaotic. Mine was too.

"Senpai, so what's your answer?" She asked. I could feel her anxiety, the dread of being rejected. I remembered the way she looked after Hayama had rejected her. I couldn't do the same to her.

Though I don't see the genuine right now…

"Iroha… I" I just couldn't reject her. I just wouldn't be able to.

"I want to try to find the genuine with you…" And then I embraced her.

"I love you" She said as a single tear dropped down on the floor. She must have been afraid till the very end that I would reject her.

"Let's find it together."

"Are you hitting on me by saying some cheesy lines, sorry but you've already made me fall for you. So, senpai. Let's do our best."

Though I don't see the genuine right now, I hope that this will bring me what I seek and therefore I want to give it a chance, maybe just maybe Iroha will give me the genuine.

That's what I thought as I closed my eyes

...

There was one thing that Hachiman couldn't see at that time. The sweet and shy expression on her face that was soon replaced by the victorious smile of a predator …

* * *

So, how was it? Kawasaki fans, don't be mad? It's not over yet :D I am one of you tbh. I love Kawasaki, she's the best girl imho. Again please write reviews I rly love to ready them. If you don't like something in this chapter write it. If you loved something do the same.

To those of you fearing that it might end as a harem, fear not my friends. I am not gonna go for the harem ending :) I don't find it genuine and I don't think that Hachiman would want it. (Although I do like sometimes to read all these harem-like fanfics). Another thing is what is considered a harem, because this word is used quite often and the meaning might vary...

Anyways, lol, it seems my story is the first one in the ranking when you choose all the stories with Saki&Iroha&OC :D (The reason might be that there are no other stories with these filters, but who cares...)


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

The next chapter is out. Almost out. Because it's the first part. The second part is yet to be written. Although it's only the first part it's so far the longest 'release'. I hope some of you will find, maybe not pleasure :d, but will enjoy reading it. Though the word enjoy is controversial too. Well... You know what I mean. This time, not only Kawasaki fans, but also Iroha fans might hate me and this chapter... After a longer thought I believe there is no rule... Everybody might hate me xD Well, as I vainly said( once or twice )it's all part of the plan, so bear with me. It is meant to be a good story after all the bad chapters. Though I know how it sounds the only thing I can ask of you is to give the whole story a chance... BUT! I can't force you. So, you decide...

Either way, read in ;)

* * *

 **A (not so) small change in one's life.**

Chapter 8 part 1

* * *

"Words are the source of misunderstandings."

Though I vowed, though I swore… Though I promised myself I wouldn't commit the same error over and over again. Though I earnestly kept myself in check… Eventually I failed and forgot about the meaning of these words that the prince said. Oh… How pathetic I am…

…

…

After the *ahem* incident with Iroha we decided to go back home. It was already late and the longer we stayed the colder and darker it would be outside. I took the keys to the teacher's room and left it hanging on the appropriate hook. Iroha waited for me outside.

When I got to her things got awkward…

 _Here I am slowly nearing myself to the silhouette of my girlfriend? I guess we're now a couple no matter how much the beginning of our relationship may be anticlimactic and simply lust-driven. I somehow feel ashamed of myself, I have always considered myself different than all these other boys that were so easily manipulated by the charms. I have always thought that I wouldn't be pulled by the whirl of desire. Yet the primitive lust took control of my mind and body._

 _Obviously this doesn't mean that our relationship is doomed to be a fake and superficial one. We may still learn about each other and make the future be as true as possible. That's what I want. I guess after surrounding myself with these walls I have finally found myself willing to fall in love. I know I am not in love with her. However I think I wouldn't oppose the idea of falling in love with her. I think it could be a good thing._

Iroha is looking at me with half closed eyes. Her cheeks are red, be it because of the overwhelming cold or simply because of the freshly made memories.

Her eyes are beaming with warmth and satisfaction? She pouts.

"You're slow, Senpai! Don't make your sweet Kouhai wait for you."

Though her voice wasn't always the one I was glad to hear I find her somehow cute.

"Yeah, sorry Iroha." I reply automatically.

"Therefore! You'll do what I tell you to do. As a puni.. No as a recompense!"

 _You totally wanted to say punishment! I am sure of it._

Her eyes are beaming with excitement. She then leans over and grabs my hand with hers.

While having a puppy-like pouted look on her face she says:  
"That's your punishment for having your girlfriend stay in the cold for too long."

I twitch at the word girlfriend. _I am certainly not accustomed to the sound of this. I'd rather we didn't use such words too soon and too often. I don't know why, but somehow I don't want others to hear that, I don't want our relationship to be a show for everybody. I don't want to 'boast' about it…_

However, she was incredibly cute the way she said it. I couldn't help but smile and let my dark thoughts disappear into the depths of my mind.

She then intertwined her hand with mine.

I can immediately feel my cheeks blushing, so are hers. Somehow I can feel the warmth coming from her and this warmth is slowly spreading throughout my body and mind.

I smiled widely. This time I am sure it's not a creepy smile, but a gentle one. I smiled at the vixen that was holding my right hand.

"Senpai, you're kinda cute like this."

"You're embarrassed as well." I pointed out looking at the slight reddish tint on her cheeks.

Our eyes met, my heart raced.

"I guess so…" She chuckled.

She then grabbed my hand even firmer and we proceeded to walk.

…

…

Just as I was about to enter my home a thought struck me. Iroha had already parted ways with me, because it seems our houses are in opposite directions, so we didn't walk together for too long. I don't think that it's something bad, but I was nonetheless a bit downcast. However now that I am stepping inside of my house I start to think whether or not I should tell about it Komachi.

 _Somehow and I don't really know why I've got a temptation to tell Komachi. However after a longer thought I decide to not tell her. I don't know, maybe it would be just too… vain? I don't know, it's also the fact that my being with Iroha is not something very stable. I mean who knows what might happen in a few days…_

So with my mind made up I walked into the living room and I immediately found myself right in front of Komachi. _What was it, were you waiting for me or something?_

Her eyes were sparkling.

"Oniichan, did something nice happen? Tell me, tell!"

 _Could it be that she knows? Nah, it can't be._

"Nothing, really." I shrugged it off.

"Onii-chan don't try to deceive me. I know how you normally walk into the house. Your footsteps are just like the footsteps of a bitter old man, something like when our Dad is coming back from work."

 _I guess I know what she means by it. It's not my fault, it's all in the DNA for damn sake!_

"But today! But today you were different, you were walking ever so happily. So, what was it!? Yukino-chan? Yui-chan? Which one of them?"

"Calm down Komachi. It was neither of them." I answered with a calm voice.

"So it was Saki-chan? I knew it, truth be said I have been recently thinking that she might be the best one for you. Huhu, so it's finally the time. " She said whilst having a clever look on her face.

"No Komachi, it was just a nice day…"

"So it was a nice day. Fum fum. It seems you won't spill the beans. I've got to call Taichi then."

 _How DID you come to that conclusion!? Why that rodent. I knew I should have done something with(to) him._

"Don't call … that thing… *ahem* him please. I've already told you. And besides, Saki was absent today." I said it as calmly as it was only possible after having thought about Rodent-kun.

"So, she wasn't there… But Saki. Fufu… Saki?" There appeared a impish smile on her face. She really is cute even when she teases me. Or maybe even moreso when she teases me?

Either way I've decided that the best course of action would be to simply let her speak and not react to it.

"Ok... Gumi-chan I'll let you go, for now at least. I've got to learn too." She said after a while of silence.

So the interrogation has ended without any major problems. I sighed and went upstairs to my sweet room.

…

This time when falling asleep, Hachiman had a wide grin on his face...

…

…

"Hachiman"

This familiar voice…

"Hachiman!" I am surrounded by darkness.

I turn my head around and then I see her.

She walks towards me in a slow pace. She is dressed in a white gown. White? I think it's black now. She walks, yet I can't hear any footsteps. It seems as if she was floating.

She is now right in front of me, yet I can't distinguish any features. Black hair? No… More like… flaxen? She hugs me gently. I can see a tear falling down from her eye. She trembles…

"Hachiman… I love you…" She whispers into my ear. Her hair changes one more time. Now it's bluish. Her eyes, though I can't distinguish the colour are filled with a great longing and sorrow.

"Hachiman, I beg you… " Her voice trembles.

"Don't fall in love with…" Now her voice is much more imperious. There is no hesitation in it.

I woke up once again with cold sweat running down my spine.

 _This dream. It's become quite scary_.

I took a breath in and then let it out.

 _I shouldn't think about it. It's just a stupid dream…_

…

…

 _Day like everyday, when you think that being in a relationship changes every day from now on then you're wrong. Half of the class is not even acknowledging my existence and I don't have anything against it. It's much easier this way. The bell rang signalling the beginning of the lunch break._

I unwittingly looked at Saki's chair. It seems she isn't absent today.

 _I wonder what was the reason for her not being present yesterday._

As I was looking at her she turned her head towards me and our eyes met. She blushed and averted her gaze instantly. She then stood up and headed towards…

"Senpai, senpai!" A loud gaudy voice resounded throughout our classroom. Iroha was here. She was having a sly smile and was holding two bentos in her hands. She looked at me, while only once changing her gaze to something behind me.

She then ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Come senpai, let's eat lunch together." Though her cheerful voice might have seemed kittenish I could hear a hidden bidding inside of it.

I could also feel the stares of Yuigahama, Miura, Saki, Totsuka and even Hayato on me.

"Senpai, don't let your girlfriend wait for you!" Iroha pouted and even though it was super cute I felt kinda awkwardly. I don't want her to just make a show out of us being together. Why can't she be more discrete?

The moment she said the word girlfriend I could hear one phone and one bento falling down. I looked at the source of first sound. It seemed Yuigahama's phone had slipped out of her hand.

 _I swear you should be more careful with it._

I looked at her and saw a mixture of surprise, sadness and disappointment(?) in her eyes. Our eyes met but she immediately averted her gaze and then picked up her phone and with a forced smile said something about going to the toilet. Miura sent a glare towards me.

 _What? I didn't make her drop the phone._

As Yuigahama accompanied by Miura went out of the classroom I could see a tear on Yuigahama's cheek, or was it just me?

 _I wonder if something bad happened to her. She seemed a bit devastated._

With the commotion being no longer here I looked at the bento on the floor. It was near Saki's chair. It seemed it had slipped out of her hands too. All the rice had fallen down on the floor and it was a real mess down there. I decided to go and help her. As I was close to her I said.

"Saki, let me help."

Her face twitched. She looked up at me with a sad smile. Her eyes were hollow and her smile looked nostalgically.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up myself." Her voice was calm, too calm...

I shook my head.

"I'll help you, Saki."

Suddenly, I could feel a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned around only to see a mad Iroha looking at me.

 _What happened? I just wanted to help her..._

"Come, senpai!" She grabbed my hand and forced me out of the classroom.

...

In the classroom with Hachiman and Iroha no longer being there, some could see a kneeling figure of a beautiful girl weeping tears while holding a second bento, this one was decorated in a caring fashion.

Her tears were falling on the red ribbon that enveloped the box. Yet no one really knew that that bento wasn't prepared for her…

No one did know that she had woken up sooner in order to prepare an extra bento.

No one did know that she couldn't have given it to someone on Monday, because she was taking care of her ill little sister.

No one did know how much pain she felt at that moment…

…

Iroha and I are sitting in a desolate corridor on a bench. I do not really know where it is as I was just following Iroha and all my thoughts were focused on the warm feeling of having our hands intertwined. It's quite peaceful and I do enjoy spending the time like this. It seems I am changing even more rapidly than I would have thought…

"Senpai, how does it taste?" Her eyes were full of hope and expectations as she asked. She was making the puppy look again. However, it seems it's always effective on me.

"Well, quite good." Though truth be said I did like the one Saki made more. This one is more flashy than tasty… However I couldn't say it aloud. Instead I've decided to address a matter that was bothering me a bit.

"Say, Iroha. Why were you so…" I started, but couldn't find the proper word.

"So?" She put a finger on her lips with a curious look on her face.

"So loud... I mean why bother saying that we are together in front of the whole class. You know that I don't like the attention being drawn to me…" I uttered these words with a slight bit of guilt, after all there was no ill intent behind her doings. She simply wanted to eat lunch with me, but I create problems that might not even exist…

"I did not have any ill intent and besides what's bad with showing my affection towards you…" she said and her sad voice made me feel like the bad one.

"It's not bad, but be more discrete with it… Please."

"Okay I'll try… Senpai, could you do something for me in return?"

"I'll try too, what is it?"

"Don't call Kawasaki-senpai by her given name. I feel then as if you were trying to get away from me… I don't want you to focus on other girls, let's find happiness together. Without any hindrances."

Her eyes were pleading, but I didn't feel that it was right. It simply felt wrong.

"I don't know… I mean I can assure you that I am not interested in any other girl than you right now. Won't it be enough?" I asked tentatively.

"No!" She said with a strong voice.

"No… Senpai…" This time her voice was more delicate… She leaned towards me. I could feel her breath on my earlobe.

"Senpai, please don't think about other girls. You just need me…" She whispered gently into my ear and my heart started to race crazily. Woman, we're at school somebody might see us.

"Iroha, it's not the place for this." I sighed.

"Senpai, you're not romantic at all…" She pouted.

Suddenly, I could hear quiet footsteps resounding through the corridor. They were behind me and as I tried to turn my head to see who it was, Iroha suddenly embraced me. She then neared her lips towards mine and landed a kiss on them. I was once more almost entirely lost in the passion. However I had still got my senses. We were in a corridor and there was someone who might have been watching us. I tried to liberate myself.

*dang* Something had fallen down. It sounded like keys. I had finally freed myself from Iroha and turned my eyes towards the person that dropped the keys. However there was no one.

 _Was it just me? Am I hearing things?_

"Mou.. Senpai! Why did you try to escape from your *Girlfriend*" She pouted.

 _Why did you stress the Girlfriend noun so much? Well, there is no one here so it doesn't really matter._

"You'll have to do as I wish." She then simply laid down her head on my laps.

"I *love* you Senpai." Is it just me or are you stressing the word love again?

Though the obvious answer would be "I love you too"; I hesitated.

 _I couldn't really know if I loved her or not. Certainly she was now a very important person in my life. I wouldn't really be surprised if I really loved her and only realized it in a few days. But, now… I don't know. I can't say it with honesty. It's that I wouldn't believe it to be true._

"Senpai, do you love me? Say it. Please…" She begged as she tugged my blazer. What is with those puppy eyes.

 _I don't know if I love you. I don't want to say it…_

"Senpai… Please…" I could see tears nearly falling down. I…

"Fine… I love you Iroha." I uttered these words with a great hesitation and I couldn't really be happy with what I did. I somehow didn't find it to be true.

I expected her face to become blessedly pleased, but I did not expect to see a look of triumph on her face…

...

Nor did Hachiman realize that they weren't really alone in the corridor. There was an eminent silhouette hiding behind a pillar. Her hand, because it was a girl, was covering her mouth as if in an attempt to prevent herself from uttering any sound. She was cowering either in fear of being detected or for the pain she felt.

Hachiman did not see the tears that had fallen down throughout the whole incident. Nor did he hear the quiet sob that the person made when Hachiman finally, compelled by Iroha's bidding, uttered the words Iroha wanted to hear.

…

…

The first class after the lunch break was quite weird. I could feel many eyes being focused on me and even my Stealth Hikki couldn't really help with it. Especially Hayama and Miura were looking at me intensely. While Miura was sending me death glares, Hayama seemed to be rather pained and troubled by something. Yuigahama, however was just looking at me with a hollow smile. Her eyes were expressionless, yet her lips were still formed into a smile.

 _I wonder if it was because her phone broke or something. I think I might ask her next time._

However, one person didn't look at me even once. I don't think that it's something bad, really.

She was simply focused on the blackboard. _Oh? I haven't said who I am talking about yet. Saki.._ I mean Kawasaki was entirely focused on the things our teacher said.

I was slightly worried of the fact that her pencil was trembling whilst she was writing down something. _I'll try to ask her about it later._

Even though the first class was weird… The second class after the break was already normal. I guess Stealth Hikki started to work again.

And so the time had passed until it was time for me to go to the club...

…

I took a breath.

After a second of hesitation I went into the clubroom. A pair of eyes looked up at me.

"Yo." I said. I don't know why, but somehow I was kinda nervous.

"Yahallo." The usual greeting didn't sound as bright as I remembered it.

"Good morning." The voice of the Ice Queen, was not frigid, but simply inertly lukewarm. Never had I thought that I would prefer the usual ice cold tone.

 _Also… Morning?_

"Morning? As I see it it's already afternoon." I tried to…

"Ah… I see. You're right." Said Yukinoshita without even looking at me.

After I took out my chair I sat down.

Silence, dead silence was the only thing that surrounded us. Yuigahama was playing with her phone, while Yukinoshita was reading a book.

 _So her phone isn't broken. What was it with her rushing to the toilet then?_

Not being able to stand the awkward silence I tried to start a conversation.

"So, how was it?"

Yukinoshita didn't move one bit, nor did she say anything in reply.

Yuigahama on the other hand looked at me and then said.

"What was?" Instead of a cheerfully annoying voice it was simply plainly calm. Emotionless.

"You were doing some YuiYuri things together? Remember, you said you had to go earlier somewhere. So, how was it?"

"YuiYuri?" This time I managed to make Yukinoshita cease from reading her book. She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face having her right eyebrow raised.

So cold.

"I am scared to think what kind of things we do in your fantasies. You lecherous man…" She added after a while.

"Hehe." Yuigahama chuckled lightly.

The mood had lightened a bit, but soon all three of us were again surrounded by silence.

I sighed and took out a light novel.

 _It seems today is a bad day for everyone. Or could it be that it was their reaction after… Nah. Why would they be like this? It's not like any of them had any special feelings for me. I won't try to delude myself, they did not hate being in the same room with me They enjoyed my company. But love? No. Certainly not. Could it be that they're scared that I might neglect my duties as a Service Club Member? That might be it. They do not want to address the matter, but I can't see any other option for them behaving like this._

"Well.. You know, regarding the current situation." I don't know why I chose to use these vague words…

"I won't neglect my duties as a member of the Service Club." I said with a hasty voice.

Yukinoshita looked into my eyes. They were cold. She then forced a smile.

"I see."

Yuigahama added then more cheerfully.

"Yeah, it doesn't change anything. The 3 of us will have always fu-…"

Yet she was interrupted in the mid of her sentence.

"Senpai!" Though I know I shouldn't, I almost cursed Iroha for this timing. _Couldn't you read the room, or something?_

She smiled impishly and then went towards me.

Yuigahama's mouth was left agape. She didn't finish what she had tried to say. Yukinoshita cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, Iroha." This time she used afternoon. Correct! However I had the feeling that her tone was cold even for the Ice Queen.

"Yahallo, Yuigahama-senpai. Yayallo, Yukinoshita-senpai." Iroha as if scared by THE Yukinoshita said frantically.

"Yahallo." Yuigahama said sheepishly.

With the greetings settled Iroha seemed to have made a decision. She put a sly smile on her face and then took out a chair and sat very close to me. Too close. She then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Senpai, you're so soft…" She whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it.  
She then leaned even further towards me to the point where she was almost lying on me.

Suddenly a frigid voice echoed throughout the room.

"Isshiki-san. Please, do keep in mind where you are. This is not the place for this kind of behavior." Yukinoshita looked disgusted as she hissed these words. She then looked at me. I could sense that in her gaze there was a kind of regret and disappointment. It hurt.

"And you… Don't behave like a dog that simply does the bid.." Her voice was getting much more powerful.

"Now… Now. Stop Yukinon. You shouldn't…" Yuigahama intervened.

Yukinoshita sighed and then want back to reading her book.

"Mou. Yukinoshita-senpai you're no fun. I simply want to have fun with my boyfriend." Iroha said these words clearly stressing out the word boyfriend. Truth be said I was mad at her for this. What did she try to accomplish?

Yukinoshita looked up. She put back her book and then said:  
"Go out if you can't behave properly." She said these ward calmly yet with a cold voice.

"Iroha, stop it please. She's right." I added.

"Mou…" Iroha pouted, but then moved away a bit from me.

And so… The atmosphere thanks to Iroha's antics was very tense. After the club session ended we all parted our ways. Well… Iroha wanted me to stay a bit, so we stayed on the school-ground, whereas Yukinoshita and Yuigahama went somewhere.

...

We were now alone.

"Why? Why were you like that?" I demanded an answer. I was really angry.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything bad. In fact I should ask you the same thing. Why didn't you defend me from her? Why didn't you defend your girlfriend from an aggressive club president." She shouted at me. Her eyes were glassy.

"What? That's not the case. She was right, you shouldn't behave like this." I tried to defend myself.

"Why? Because you like Yukinoshita so much? Didn't you promise you wouldn't look at other girls? Didn't you say you were only interested in me?" She pleaded.

"I said so…" I admitted with a low voice.

"So why weren't you defending me? Why did you team up with Yukinoshita, do you know how much it hurt?" There were first tears falling down from her eyes. She was crying. Crying because of me.

"I… It's not…"

"It's not what?" She shouted.

She then hugged me tightly and having her mouth near my ear whispered gently.

"Please, be with me. I love you, you said you loved me too… So, don't look at them. You only need me." Her voice was weeping.

She hugged me even tighter and cried. I didn't say anything. I only did hug her in return

* * *

That's it. How did you like the chapter? Is it even possible to like it? Heh. So, what's with the dream? Is it a prophetic one or a warning? Who is the girl in said dream? What will Hachiman do? Will his relationship with Iroha change, stay as it is or simply cease to exist? So many questions, I am curious to see your guesses. The end of part 1 of chapter 8. The story is slowly coming to its end. Slowly, but it's hard to estimate how many chapters are yet to come. I think that at least twice as what I've already written. Once again I ask you to write reviews I really like to read them and see my story in many different perspectives. The harsh ones are welcome too(well I've got a handkerchief prepared, so I am prepared to cry :)) I try to reply to your reviews either by creating my own review(this is limited to the first few reviews) or by PM.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

I am sorry for the overly long delay. I hope this chapter will be a good one. I've also revamped all the chapter from 1 to 8. I believe you re-reading the story might help as the time since the last release was quite long and you could not remember everything well. Chapter 8(part 1 and 2) is almost as long as all the previous chapters, so it's not that much to read.

Either way, read in.

* * *

 **A (not so) small change in one's life.**

Chapter 8 part 2

* * *

"Words are the source of misunderstandings."

Though I vowed, though I swore… Though I promised myself I wouldn't commit the same error over and over again. Though I earnestly kept myself in check… Eventually I failed and forgot about the meaning of these words that the prince said. Oh… How pathetic I am…

…

…

The next day was rather peculiar. It was partly because of me feeling uneasiness. When I woke up I didn't really want to go to school. I was reluctant so to say.

I was recollecting all the things that had happened yesterday. I had the bad feeling that my relationship with Iroha wasn't the usual one. Not that I know how a normal one should look like. But… still deep inside of me, I've grown attached to her. I enjoy being with her. I feel warmth when she is hugging me and my heart aches when I see her crying. I am happy when I see her laugh and I want her to be happy, because of me. But then there is also the case of her being so… I don't know how to say it. Her acting different than what I'd imagine. All these feelings are making me feel uneasy.

But well, people aren't perfect. I am an epitome of that. So, I guess Iroha simply has got her bad habits or something…

Ah… I forgot to mention. Komachi somehow found out. As being a perfect actor is definitely my forte she must have somehow gotten the information out of someone. I don't know who it was, though.

I remember how it happened pretty clearly…

…

"Onii-chan!" my little sister greeted me with a devilish smile.

"What is it, Komachi?" seeing her with such an enthusiasm always makes me fear for a trap or something.

"Huhu… You're such a bad big brother for not telling your sister about your girlfriend." She said as she covered her mouth.

"What girlfriend?" I tried to play dumb.

"Oni-chan!" She pouted. My god, you're too cute if you do that.

"I said I know it, so don't play dumb. So, tell me how did it happen? Why don't I know her? Why did you choose her out of the three?" She asked these questions in a very quick fashion.

But, what was it with choosing Iroha out of the three? Eh… Sometimes I can't really comprehend Komachi's train of thought, actually hardly ever do I comprehend it.

I decided to answer some of her questions.

"You don't know her, because you haven't met her yet." Actually it didn't sound that stupid in my mind...

"Onii-chan, is it just me or did you say something incredibly stupid?" She asked with a honest voice.

"It's just you, Komachi." I assured her with the most confident tone I could ever muster.

"If you say so!" She said with a grin on her face and then Komachi's blitzkrieg continued.

She stepped closer to me and with an overly eager voice attacked me with dozens of questions. The like I hate most.

I somehow managed to answer without really answering them, I managed to make a tactical retreat. From the sideview it would seem rather like an escape. But escape has that unpleasant ring to it. It surely wasn't an escape.

Either way the thing that piqued up my interest was Komachi's unusual behaviour. Though obviously happy of the news she was somehow less excited than I would imagine.

Back to the topic. I was sitting in the classroom, with Hiratsuka sensei talking about Daizai's works. I have already read them all and the lecture was rather banal, so instead of paying attention to our not-so young teacher I paid heed to my surroundings. Everything was different. Entirely.

My stealth hikki wasn't working properly anymore. People took notice of my existence. Obviously most of them ignored me, but there is a difference between ignoring someone and not noticing him. The first one acknowledges the fact that you exist, he is wary of it, yet he decides to ignore it. The second one doesn't.

I guess it's because of Iroha. The rumours have surely spread, I was no longer just an unlikable student, I was something more. I was also the boyfriend of the student council president.

However, I didn't think it would change my status that vehemently.

Miura for an unknown reason was staring at me angrily from time to time. Each stare made me shiver in fear. Hayama looked from time to time at me with his typical forced smile, but once I caught him looking a bit sad. Tobe on the other hand looked once at me and gave me a thumb up.

I wish he hadn't done it. It felt idiotic. Totsuka looked at me once with a worried expression. Other mob guys looked at me with envy and animosity. When my eyes met with Yuigahama, she gently smiled. It was her usual smile, but a tad sadder, I guess. Is her phone malfunctioning or something? Or maybe it's because of yesterday club session.

There was one person entirely different from the rest. While most switched from not noticing my existence, one person ceased to notice me. Kawasaki Saki didn't look at me, not once. I found it strange and I found it even more weird that I felt hurt a bit. Search me, but I don't really know why.

...

I spent my lunch together with Totsuka, he insisted on it.

We sat down in the canteen and enjoyed our typical meals.

"Hachiman, may I ask you a question?" he said tentatively.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Are you really going out with Ishiki? Or is it just rumours?"

I took a moment to think. I let a sigh.

"It's true, but I don't know how to interpret your question. Is it that unlikable for me to be with someone?"

"No, I mean yes. I mean not with someone, it's just I thought you would be going out with someone else, eventually. " Totsuka stuttered nervously.

I was rendered speechless.

"You don't mean to say that…" I started a bit angrily.

"Don't get mad, I think that there were others, maybe a bit more... proper candidates, I guess." He said slowly.

"You don't say! You think that I am not worth Iroha?" My tone was becoming angrier.

"No, if anything, then the other way around." He mumbled.

I didn't understand. I just didn't.

"You mean, that Iroha isn't a good girl?" I asked, more calmly this time.

"Yes, I mean no. Eh…" He tried to say.

"It's just that I never really imagined you two being together. It's just it." He said quietly.

"Well. Sorry, I was a bit too fiery." I said apologetically.

"But, you see. I've got a feeling that it might work with me and Iroha. She loves me, she says so." I said in a very low voice.

"I want to believe it will work out, you know?" I said and looked at him.

"I want to believe that too." He said and looked me in my eyes. His face was showing hope, but also worriedness.

I somehow calmed down after my little rage and the obviously embarrassing part. Then I realized. Candidates?

"Did you say something about other more proper candidates? Or was it just me." I asked him, this time without any trace of anger or excitement.

"Because as I see it, it's quite impossible." I added then.

"What?" He said, surprised.

"You haven't noticed anything?" He added.

"You've lost me." I said puzzled by his reaction.

"I mean. There seemed to be others clearly interested in you, I guess." He said slowly.

"Others? Like who?"

"Yuigahama for example, I have had the feeling that there was something more between you two."

Ah.. So that was it. He misinterpreted it, just the same way I would if not for the immense experience as a loner. She misjudged her will to thank me for saving her dog with affection. Plus, she's a nice girl.

"No, I think you're wrong. She isn't in love me. I am sure of it." I said.

"If you say so… But I am not really convinced."

"What about Yukinoshita and Kawasaki? Weren't you closer to them than to Ishiki?"

"Was I?"

"Yukinoshita, I am mostly certain about it, didn't even think for a second about me in a romantic way. More like looked at me with disgust." I said after a second of thought.

"You sure, about it?" He said, once again not convinced by my reply.

"I am sure of it and about Kawasaki. I don't know, really. I don't think I was close to either of them. It's not just you, that were surprised by 'it'." I said and gestured with my hand that I meant my being with Iroha by 'it'.

Totsuka finished his meal.

"If you say so… I guess, now it doesn't really matter. I hope for you the best, so give it all you've got, Hachiman." He said and smiled at me, angelickly.

Luckily I've got a girlfriend, if I didn't I would have proposed on the spot to him.

…

As I was heading to the clubroom I found myself looking at the sky through one of the windows. There was snow falling down. I looked at it bewitched by the beauty of it. It is indeed beautiful, the first snowflakes showering. I sighed and reminiscenced the softness of Iroha's hand. The sweet fragrance of her shampoo. The warm feeling I had while embracing her. The moisture of her lips.

I want it. I want it, really. I want us to find happiness. I want to love her…

Suddenly, darkness enveloped me. I couldn't see anything, but darkness.

"Guess, who is it, senpai?" someone asked me joyfully.

"If you say senpai it's not even a puzzle anymore." I said as I turned around to look into the eyes of Iroha. She was smiling gently. She closed the distance between us and she intertwined her hand with mine. I could feel her hot breath on my lips.

"Doesn't matter. A game is a game even if it's easy."

"Senpai, I want you to go on a date with me." She said with a sultry voice.

"Please." She added and made that cute face I couldn't resist.

"I've got club session, I don't…" I tried.

"Please, what can one session change? Let's spend the time together, today." She smiled and neared her lips to mine.

"Please." She said and then landed a kiss on my lips. I wanted it. I wanted to find happiness. That's right, it won't really change anything if I omit the club session.

"Fine." I said and this time I kissed her, more passionately than she did.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I came back to my senses, we were at the school grounds. I moved away from Iroha. It's not the place for this.

She pouted.

"Mou senpai, you're so scared of someone seeing us like this." She said mockingly.

"But it's cute in a way." She added.

"So, let's go." She said and took my hand. We turned around, leaving the clubroom behind.

…

We were somewhere in the city, I didn't really pay much attention to the surroundings.

I was focused on my hand being held by Iroha. Her hurried breath and her lips. She was beautiful. She loved me. That's what she said.

"So senpai, what will we do on our date?" She asked with a cute voice.

Oh crap. I don't know. I looked around.

"A movie, maybe?" I asked tentatively.

"That's a no. At least for now."

"Try harder."

I saw a poster of a billiard club and then pointed it to Iroha.

"Maybe this?" I asked.

"Billiard, huh? I guess I shouldn't have expected too much from you." She said in a lower voice with her eyes downcast.

"Plus, billiard doesn't suit you at all, senpai."

"Let's go with ping-pong, it's also there." As she added these words she lit up with a new energy.

"That's fine with me, but won't those shoes make it a bit hard?" I said while looking at Iroha's boots. She stopped in track, looked at her boots quizzically and then directed her gaze at me.

The shock on her face was clearly visible with her mouth agape.

"Wh-hat?"

"Nothing… I just thought it was a little unexpected for you to be so observant…"

"I can tell without looking since I'm looking at a different height than usual." I said.

Isshiki took a step towards me as if purposely confirming that and faced me. As I reflectively took a step back Isshiki would raise her eyebrow and close that step again. Apparently, she was telling me to stay still. I slightly leaned backwards and Isshiki looked up at me. And with breaths spilling out through her smiling lips, she weaved her words.

"Oh, that's true. Your height's much closer than before."

Due to the close proximity of our faces, I instinctively swallowed my breath when I noticed her glossy, smiling lips.

What proceeded next, was Iroha leaning slightly towards me and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Sweetness, moisture and warmness. These three sensations overwhelmed me entirely.

After a very short moment, she leaned back with a smile fixed on her lips.

"Senpai, you're so cute when you're so embarrassed, yet your face is telling me that you want something more." She winked.

"It's not the time or place." She parodied me.

Her eyes were lit with little impish sparks.

"And it's not like I wanted something more..." I said timidly.

"Senpai, being a tsundere doesn't fit you." She retorted.

"Anyways, I guess you'll be able to rent some shoes there." I said in order to end this somewhat embarrassing situation.

…

We took a seat on the nearby leather sofas and changed our shoes.

Isshiki took a seat next to me, took off her blazer and began changing out of her boots.

The pink-knitted sweater underneath her blazer was moderately slender while emphasizing her feminine curves, her high-waist skirt showing her waistline. When she uneasily removed her boots with her hands, I could tell the fineness of her calves through her tights.

I ended up directing my gaze towards her seemingly immature gestures. When our eyes met, she bended her head to side with a "What is it?" But there's no way I could tell her that I was taken in her by the unbalanced qualities between her alluring charm and her childish behavior, so I shook my head and quietly handed her a racket.

After Isshiki bowed her head and accepted the racket, she trotted to the front of the table tennis table while fanning herself.

"I haven't played table tennis since middle school."

"You can pick it in P.E. when you become a second year."

I stood across from Isshiki on the other end of the table. Isshiki rolled up her knitted sleeves and pointed her racket at me. She then made a smile in determination!

"So if I win, you'll treat me today?"

"We're betting food, huh? Well, I guess that's fine…" I answered, and tossed a table tennis ball to Isshiki. I guess there's no better way to hype up the match than putting down a wager. After bouncing the ball on the table, Isshiki grabbed it and readied her racket.

"We're decided then…! Okay, I'll start first. Ey."

Isshiki flatly grunted when she weakly rallied the ball to me.

"Hoi."

The match had been in my favor, as the first set was won by me. Iroha seemingly worried about the possible outcome changed her expression from timidly gentle to a serious one.

Yet, she served a rather easy ball, so I did rally it back to her in the same way.

She made a slow movement and then attacked the ball with one rapid swing.

"DIE!" she shouted.

Though her act gathered some attention from people around us, the ball flew outside the table.

"What was that?" I wondered.

Iroha only smiled in reply.

After a few exchanges I mistakenly threw the ball in the net.

"Okay, so it's my turn now, right?"

Isshiki bounced the ball on top of the table and took a serving stance. But as if she had noticed something, her gaze swam around and she lightly raised her hand to pause. "Oh, senpai, could you wai—HIYAH!"

Right about when she tried to pause the match, she made a sudden serve with all her energy. But I wasn't one to fall for little acts like that. I calmly shifted over to the front of the ball and made a return ace to the opposite of where Isshiki stepped forward.

"…Too easy."

My pops always used that trick with me in table tennis when I was younger, so in order to extract revenge, I'd do the same thing multiple times to Komachi, and she'd get so upset about it! I couldn't have you underestimating the worthless genes of the Hikigaya household now! The way Komachi would really cry when she was a toddler and tell me, "I'm not gonna play table tennis with you anymore, onii-chan!" was just so cute…

Of course, Komachi had a tantrum since she was a child back then, but how would Irohasu, who was an adult now, react? When I looked at her, she was gritting her teeth as if her plans had been foiled.

"Grrr…"

"If you're going to resort to things like that, I guess I'll have to get serious…" I said, and took off my sweater. I rubbed the floor and took on the form of a table tennis athlete. When I did, Isshiki waved her racket in protest.

"S-Senpai, you're being very childish!"

"Says you… Whatever, here I go. It's my serve now."

I was in a different mode from earlier handicapped mode for entertainment. I positioned myself at the corner and made a full-power serve. Even though Isshiki was complaining, she seemed awfully ready as she let out a short sigh and chased after the ball. "Uryah!"

And then, her racket cut through the air and the over enthusiastic Iroha's skirt fluttered.

 _Crap, now that I think about it, she's wearing a skirt, isn't she…? I'd better avoid hitting too many fastballs…_

After that, I returned back to handicapped mode and lightly returned the balls. But now that I was conscious of her skirt, my gaze would move on its own. Isshiki's skirt flapping up and down just wouldn't stop bothering me.

Because of that my focus was greatly diminished and Iroha was able to score some points. Every time a victorious smile would come out on her face.

Isshiki let out a sigh and took out a mini-towel from her bag. She patted her face with her towel to wipe off the sweat and began counting something by bending her fingers.

"Ummm, so senpai has eight points right now, and I have… one, two, three, four… Oh, senpai, what time is it?" she asked with an honest voice.

As I pondered over this familiar and curious development, I looked at the clock on the wall and answered, "It's about eleven."

She continued with an innocent and even more cute voice...

"Eleven. Okay. Ah, so my points are twelve, thirteen—"

"You have six points. Six."

When I pointed it out to her, Isshiki pouted, with her little fists being clenched like that I couldn't resist but to smile a bit. Nonetheless, even if it made me smile pouting wasn't going to get her anything here.

"Here, let's go."

I called out to her and did a light serve. I held back on the speed of the ball, but I aimed for a considerably difficult spot. Isshiki ran to one end of the table, but the ping pong ball mercilessly struck the edge with a _plonk_ and bounced away.

Seeing it off, Isshiki made a smile and faced me. "Ah, that was out, so I get the point, right?"

 _What's with the straight-faced lie…?_

"There wouldn't be a bouncing noise if it was out…"

For a while now, weren't her methods kind of unfair? And especially… the way her skirt was moving all around the place, I think that's totally unfair!

From then on, I was able to amass my points, making the occasional misses due to her skirt, and there was finally a winner.

The result was my complete victory.

We both took a seat at the nearest sofa when we finished our game. My breathing was a little rough since it had been a while since I played table tennis.

On the other hand, Isshiki's shoulders were dropped in dejection as if overcome with shock from losing…

"…So it's my win, right?" I asked to confirm with her.

Isshiki reluctantly nodded. "I guess that's how it is… I'll take the loss this time…"

She was surprisingly honest in accepting her defeat despite her cowardly tactics from earlier. Had this been a certain sore loser, first or foremost, she would've been the one who'd win the match.

I wasn't one to dwell on my victories, but winning wasn't a bad feeling. I unknowingly spilled an unpleasant smile, but after seeing Irohai's downcast look, I couldn't really laugh at her.

"Well, thanks for lunch." I restrained my smile with a cough and stated as nicely as possible.

When I did, Isshiki's shoulders shook… _H-Huh, don't tell me you're crying, Iroha? E-Eh, wh-what do I do…?_

As I freaked out, a low chuckle came from beside me.

"…Fufufu."

When I looked at her, Isshiki had a fearless smile.

"Huh, what? Something wrong?" I asked.

Isshiki placed her hands on her waist and pointed at me with a triumphant smile. "I said you had to treat me if I won, but I didn't say anything about you winning, senpai."

 _What in the world is she blabbering about…?_ I looked at her with a suspicious look and I recalled our conversation before the match… _Hmm?_

"…That's true."

Indeed, the only condition she gave was that if she won… Not bad, I definitely learned something here…

"Well, I wasn't really going to have you treat me from the start, so it's fine. But aren't you being just a little unfair…?" I retorted.

Isshiki, however, was rather unconcerned about that. Instead, she smiled.

She softly placed her hand on my chest and slightly leaned forward, peeking into my face. Her eyes looked as if they were teasing me.

"Being a little unfair makes me more of a girl doesn't it?" as she said these words with a sultry voice, I gulped. I could feel my excitement rising. My heartbeat increased significantly.

"But I'll make it up to you somehow for it."

She neared her lips to mine and when they touched she took the initiative this time. However just as I was almost consumed by my lust and wanted something more she quickly moved away with a smile. Her lips were shiny and I could see a bit of saliva running down her chin.

"It seems senpai you're very eager to do something more." She said straightforwardly.

I blushed and averted my eyes a bit.

"But first of all you'll have to treat me to a lunch!" as her victorious voice made it to my ears I realized that I knew all along it would end up like this.

I smiled involuntarily. It's just like her, this little sly fox of mine.

"Fine."

Somehow we ended up going to saize. It wasn't initially my idea. I had wanted to go to somewhere fancy, but Iroha made it clear that she wasn't prone to me choosing the place this time. She led me and to my greatest surprise we found ourselves standing right in front of the doors of Saizeriya.

I won't lie, I wasn't really unsatisfied with such a turn of event. But the way Iroha unhesitatingly led me here was making me a bit worried. Eh… I guess I should have a bit of faith in my girlfriend.

We went in. Iroha on my right. Her left hand holding my right. She hummed very quietly.

Then we sat down in a spot designed for couples I guess.

I could hear from the rhythmic footsteps that there was a waiter coming to us, but then somehow it disturbed me the way he stopped in track. I turned around to look at him and to my astonishment I saw Saki standing with her eyes holding surprise no smaller than mine.

"Yo." I said awkwardly looking at her holding a notepad in her right hand. For a moment I thought I saw her hand shaking nervously, but then she stepped towards us. She put a smile on her face and said:

"Hi."

Iroha waved to her and said with an ever so happy smile.

"Yahallo, Kawasaki-senpai."

I felt a weird sensation. The atmosphere got tense a bit.

"So, you're working here, Saki?" As I asked her that question I noticed a cold stare on me. Iroha shot me an angry glare. Aw.. She made me not to call her by her given name.

"Yes, I've been working here for two weeks actually." she replied, her voice was somehow lukewarm, indifferent.

"So, what would you like to order?" she asked us.

"I would like to have that apple cake." Iroha said pointing to the picture on a leaflet.

"As for me…"

"Which of these ramen soups would you recommend, Kawasaki?" This time I made sure to not enrage Iroha. And she wasn't mad this time. However I could see a dangerous glint in the blue eyes of Saki. Her mouth twitched.

"I believe they're all quite similar in taste." she gave an answer with a cold voice. Crap, I think I should have avoided calling her name.

The atmosphere was bad enough, but then Iroha went in…

"So now that we made our order, could you leave us both alone, Kawasaki-san." Iroha said it with a perfect smile, her eyes excluding friendliness.

Saki on the other hand was looking at both of us with a frigid stare. It reminded me of a certain snow queen. I didn't know there was someone else able to mimic it.

"As you wish." She said and then left us both sitting.

I looked at Iroha. Unwittingly I was angry at her behaviour.

"Weren't you a bit too harsh to Sa… I mean Kawasaki?" I asked cautiously.

"What do you mean, senpai?"

"I mean, you weren't polite. In fact you were impolite."

"It doesn't really matter, does it? I just want to have a bit of time with you alone. That's it." She said and then leant over me. Her head was on my shoulder.  
I sighed. I didn't want to make a ruckus here.

"I guess not."

…

…

Kawasaki didn't bring us our orders, a different waitress took over her task. Well, I don't blame her. Iroha was impolite to her, but still I was a bit downcast.

Afterwards we parted our ways, Iroha went to her home and I headed to mine.

In the middle of my route I had met her.

Haruno Yukinoshita looked gorgeous as ever. She was standing seemingly without a purpose. I knew there was no such a thing Haruno would do without a purpose. She looked at me, smiled and waved.

"Yahallo, Hikigaya."

"It's such a surprise seeing you here." She said these words, but there was no trace of surprise in her eyes.

"Good evening, Yukinoshita-san." I said calmly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My, my? Why should I want anything. I just happened to bump into you." she laughed.

"Let's go for a walk." she said.

"This time I am sure nobody will interrupt us."

"How so?"

"Just a hunch." She smiled at me.

I sighed.

"Fine, but we'll walk towards my house."

"Fine by me."

"So, tell me Hikigaya, how does it feel?" I knew exactly what she meant by it. There was no chance she wouldn't know about my being with Iroha.

"How does what feel?" I asked nonetheless.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hikigaya. I don't have the mood for this today." Her voice was now much colder than before.

I coughed.

"I guess it's good."

"That's good." She replied.

"I really hope it will work out." I added.

She nodded.

"You didn't listen to my warning, as it seems. You should have trusted your loving onee-san."

"I won't be manipulated by you." I said firmly.

She laughed surprised by my words.

"You really are the best, but don't worry. I am not a manipulative woman. I am simply a concerned onee-san." She said.

Every time she said something like this I could feel shivers down my spine.

"Either way, you didn't listen to my warning. You didn't want to be manipulated. I guess that's fine, but you choose unknowingly the… " She smiled again.

"The other option. Doesn't really matter as I see it. But let me tell you a story."

I didn't say anything. I just kept walking.

"There was a boy. He was a very clever one. He lived in a village not far from a river. And there was a witch. Everyone was scared of her."

"He knew one should be careful around her. Then came a drought. Because of it the river was becoming more and more dry. He was scared that the river would dry up and they would all die. There was another river a few kilometers away. A bigger one."

"So, he decided to go there with all the other villagers."

"Strangely, the witch came to him. She told him not to do it. He asked her about it. Why? Why shouldn't we? She kept silent, because she couldn't tell him. It was against rules to warn him and telling him everything would be extremely dangerous to her. She shouldn't have warned him, actually. The witches were forbidden to do so, yet she liked the boy, so she warned him."

"He decided not to listen to her. How could he trust her? He moved to the other river."

"They set a new village there."

She made a pause.

"It seems our little chat came to its end." She said and pointed to the doors of my house.

"They set a new village and?"

"And it was all perfect. They lived there happily." She said after a moment of thought. She smiled then and her smile was dark as the abyss. It made me shiver.

Before I knew I asked her again. It wasn't the end of the story. I knew it. It couldn't be. Not in a story of hers.

"But?"

She smiled.

"But then a storm came."

"And it was raining and raining heavily."

"And then the river flooded their village."

"Do you know what pained him most? The boy?" she asked dramatically.

I didn't say anything.

"He couldn't stand looking at the water flooding them, because at that moment he remembered the words of the witch. He realized she didn't have any ill will."

"It made him suffer the most. The warning that he didn't listen to."

"But it was too late." She added with a melancholic look on her face.

"There is no telling they would have survived near the old river. The drought may have killed them all even faster." I said.

"You're right. It could have, but it didn't make his grieve any smaller."

And then silence enveloped us for a moment.

After a minute she smiled and turned to me once again.

"Luckily stories are just stories. Fairy tales, right?" She looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"I guess so."

"See you soon, Hikigaya. I also hope for the best for you."

I stood there silent as she disappeared into the night.

…

…

The rest of the week was normal, I guess. We had spent time together at school, me and Iroha. I got much more used to bodytouch and I've learnt to remember every characteristic of her. Her smell, the texture of her skin. Her breath and lips. We got to know each other much more. Obviously, we didn't cross any borders if you were curious about it.

Regarding the club.

Somehow I only went to the clubroom on friday only to see it empty. It felt bad, but soon Iroha made me forget about it.

Totsuka cheered by me was preparing himself mentally to confess to Meguri-senpai.

The atmosphere in the class was still different, but I got used to it somehow.

Truth be said I can mostly think about Iroha's lips when I try to remember the rest of the week. I didn't pay attention to much more eventually. My thoughts were filled with the images of her.

Maybe I am falling in love, slowly?

Then saturday came and I went to the gym with Reiji.

…

"You seem to be quite energetic today."

"Really, I am not so sure" I replied.

"You were humming when you came in." Hinami said with a weak smile.

"You didn't seem to be that kind of person to be humming in a public place, I think." she added then.

I blushed a bit.

"I guess you're right, I had a nice day yesterday." I said with a little, forced laugh.

I hope it didn't look creepy.

"I see, I hope today will be a nice one too." She winked.

"Go, Reiji is already waiting for you."

I nodded and went to the locker room.

"Just two more."

"Last one!"

"Uff…" I made it. The last rep. It was 10 kg more than the first time, so I was quite proud of myself.

"Nice." My green eyed 'gymbro' said to me.

"You seem to be much happier, now that you've got a girlfriend." He said a little bit mockingly.

"A girlfriend, how do you know?" I asked confused.

He seemed to think for a moment.

"How, you said it just now."

I stared at him, bewildered. Was he really that clever? Or did he get to know about it somehow?

"So, how is it?" he asked warmly.

"Hm… I guess, fine? I mean I think it's good."

"Well that's good, certainly." He smiled, but his eyes were emotionless. I don't know what's broken with him, but these eyes aren't normal at all. Not that mine are any better.

"Time to round it up. I think." He said after a moment.

"I think I've got energy for something more." I said.

He looked at me surprised.

"No, it was enough for you for today. You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"If you think so." I said reluctantly and headed towards the locker room.

"See ya." He said.

"Yo."

NO!

How could it happen! HOW!?

There was no MaxCoffee left. I stood in front of the vending machine, my heart was aching. I felt betrayed by the world. It was exactly what I needed after a workout. The only beverage.  
As I stood there depressed, Hinami walked to me.

She patted me on my back.

"I see. It's sold out." she said with a compassing voice.

"How? But why?" I asked.

"I guess I might have bought it too many times." She said and chuckled. Her black eyes were filled with little sparks of enjoyment.

"You made me this way." She smiled.

I looked at her confused. Is she by any chance interested in me? I don't remember the last time I had such a thought in my mind. I always kicked it out, yet somehow I got the feeling that it might not be a delusion. I guess, after all things happened with Iroha I got somehow more self confident.

"Well, glad to see another worshipper of Max, but seriously do you know where can I buy it?"

"I think in the monkey store, you know that little family shop a few hundred of meters from here." she said with her index finger on her lips.

"Thanks, I think I'll get going."

"Bye."

Once again I was in the monkey store, it seems I had become a frequent saturday customer.

I grabbed a can of MaxCoffee and went to the cashier. I looked around, but there was no trace of blue hair. It seems she isn't here. I was a bit disappointed, search me why.

I sighed. I walked out to the windy street and went home.

...

"Hikigaya-kun. Today, 6 p.m. We need to meet."

"But why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I can't tell you. Just go meet me then near the cafe anteiku. You know the place?"

"I know it, but I don't understand… Why should I?"

"Just go there! Trust me this one time. You really have to." Something in the tone of Haruno made me listen to her. She was dead serious. There was no fake notes in the melody of her voice. She was honest and serious.

"I'll be there, it better be something important." I hang up.

…

We sat down. She ordered two black coffees.

"So, what is it?" I asked. I was already becoming a little bit impatient. Not only did she say nothing about this important thing, but also she didn't seem to intend to do so.

"You'll see. Now enjoy your coffee. For now you can."

"I don't like it bitter." I retorted. She looked at me with an empty smile.

"You better do."

We were sitting in the corner of this cafe. I had never been here, but I've heard it was one of the older ones. With tradition or something like this. Though bitter the coffee was aromatic.

We waited 10 minutes. I had been tapping with my finger on the table for 8 minutes by now. Haruno seemed imperturbable. She only looked at her phone from time to time. She then looked at me and said.

"Don't do something stupid. Just sit and listen and watch. Do not say anything." She was serious right now. What was with all of this?

The doors opened and there came Iroha. She was dressed very nicely. She sported a pink sweater and a skirt. She was smiling warmly and laughing. She went in. She couldn't see me from her perspective, we were sitting in a way that we could see everything, but nobody could really see us. Sort like the one-way mirror.

I wanted to stand up and go to her, but Haruno grabbed me and ordered me to sit.

Then came Hayama. Iroha turned around and laughed. She said something. Because of the distance I couldn't really see anything. Hayama took her hand and led her to a table near the window.

I was already standing up, but Haruno's grip told me not to do anything.

"Don't do anything." She hissed. I looked at her. I didn't want to listen to her. I wanted to go there and hit Hayama and go with Iroha somewhere else. But something in the voice of Haruno told me to listen to her for a moment at least.

They were closer now. If we focused enough we could hear them talking.

"But, should we really be doing this, Iroha?" Hayama said.

I gritted my teeth. First-name basis, huh?

"What do you mean, why shouldn't we?" Iroha said and then leaned over to him. She was nearly lying on him. She was touching his chest.

My fists were clenched and I felt blood running down my wrist, because of the nails cutting through my skin. I tried to breath in and out. Haruno looked calmly at me. Her eyes were telling me to stay idly.

"Isn't Hikigaya your boyfriend? Aren't you with him?" he said tentatively. Iroha laughed gently. And neared herself to him.

"I am, but it can all be in the past. It doesn't matter." She kissed him.

"He doesn't matter. I love you." She added.

I didn't move. I just sat there with blood dripping down my arm. My eyes hurt. My heart hurt. My head hurt. I couldn't breath.

 _THIS IS NOT TRUE._

 _THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!_

 _IT'S HER. IT'S HARUNO'S DOING._

Haruno said quietly to me.

"This is the truth."

 _No._

"This is the truth, Hikigaya-kun." she repeated herself.

 _No._

"This isn't the genuine thing you're looking for. She is not genuine. You were mistaken."

No.

"It's just what it looks like."

 _No._

"This must be your doing. It's not truth. It's another one of your plots. You try to deceive me!"

I raised my voice. I think I raised it to much. I didn't really care about it.

"I am not. Face the…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"NO! This is a fucking bullshit. It's not! NOT TRUE!"

"You disappoint me, Hikigaya-kun. I thought you could face the tru.." she tried to finish her sentence.

I stood up. I looked once again towards the table Iroha and Hayama were sitting at. They really were here. No doubt. They were here!

I stepped forward. There were countless emotions mixed in my head. Anger, Madness, Hate, Love, Disappointment, Hurt, Sadness. Everything. I breathed chaotically. I remember the words:

"I love you, senpai." These words. So, it wasn't true. Nothing's true.

I walked towards them. Everything seemed nonexistent to me, blurred like from a nightmare.

Iroha looked at me. She stuttered.

"I…"

"Don't say anything." I looked at Hayama.

"And you…" I grabbed him by his collar. He didn't react. He looked at me absentmindedly. It only made me angrier.

"You… You fucking bastard!" I hit him. I hit him once. There was blood. He was bleeding from his nose. I looked at Iroha one last time.

"Have a nice day, you two." I uttered this words and walked off.

Into the night.

…

Though I vowed, though I swore… Though I promised myself I wouldn't commit the same error over and over again. Though I earnestly kept myself in check… Eventually I failed and forgot about the meaning of these words that the prince said. Oh… How pathetic I am…

The words "I love you." have different meanings, so it seems. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand. I didn't understand that she didn't really mean love. Nobody knows what she did mean. Certainly not love. Words are the source of misunderstandings. I should have seen. I should have known.

Oh… How pathetic I am.

…

I ran into the night. I fell down a few times. I wandered aimlessly. I cried. I cried and I swore.

I didn't know where I was. What's real after all?

I don't know. I don't know.

I sobbed. I was on a bridge it seems. The dark music of the water beneath me was mesmerizing me. Bewitching me. It seemed to be talking to me. It was consoling me.

It looked so nice. The dark depths. Maybe this was it? This was how it was meant to be?

Why should I? Why should I struggle? I remembered again. Her laugh. The words.

"He doesn't matter. I love you." I cried once more. I hit the brick with my fist. It was bleeding, but the physical pain seemed so nice. It was embracing me. It was wonderful, because for one second at least it let me not feel the mental pain. To not see. To not hear the words.

"I love you."

¨He doesn't matter."

I hit the wall once again. I looked at the water. Now free of thoughts.

Maybe that's it.

The beauty of the water was alluring me. I stood up. I climbed onto the fence.

I didn't fear anything. I was suddenly calm. It's all bullshit. It surely is a dream, Haruno is manipulating me. It's just her plot. It's not true! Nothing's true. I just need to wake up. One step. One final step. I looked down. The wind was howling. I recalled it once again. The kiss. Kiss with Hayama. Her laugh. Her betrayal. I took a step…

...

I fell down.

I fell down and hit.

I fell down and hit the pavement.

Someone is picking me up. Blue eyes. Or not? Green?

He grabs me and tells me to walk. I listen politely to him. I walk. I see nothing but darkness.

"What the fuck were you doing!" The man shouted at me. We're somewhere. A room, maybe? I don't know.

I kept silent.

He punched me. I fell down on the floor. I spilled blood. I laughed.

"Why were you so egoistic, you damn brat!" He hissed, anger, great anger was in his voice.

I was laughing, crying and laughing at the same time. Why didn't the water embrace me? What happened, was I saved or was my suffering only prolonged.

"It's not just you. It's not only you in the world."

Door opened, someone went in.

"What were you thinking, your sister. Your family. Everyone! Every fucking one. You wanted to make them suffer?" He kicked me.

I screamed. I laughed. I cried. Then I sobbed and finally I hushed. I looked hollowly into the ceiling.

I don't recall it, yet it seems so nice. It's white.

"Stop it!" I heard.

"Don't hurt him, please." I kept looking at the same spot.

"Hachiman, hachiman can you hear me?" I don't hear you. Or maybe. I chuckled. Blood ran down my nose.

Someone hugged me. I was silent, but someone else was crying for me. I was hugged by someone. My tears that were no more were now replaced by that someone's tears. They were falling down on me.

Don't cry. It will make me sad. I don't want to be sad.

I kept silent.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

I am really prepared for negative feedback :) So, don't hold back in case you were doing so. I encourage you to write a review. Let's see if the number of followers/favorites drops significantly.

I'll try to update in this month.


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

It was a long one month. At last here is an update.

Read in.

* * *

 **A (not so) small change in one's life.**

Chapter 9 part 1

* * *

"To live is to suffer. To survive is to find meaning in the suffering." - Nietzsche

"Hachiman"

This voice…

"Hachiman!"

I am surrounded by an overwhelming darkness. I turn around, yet I can't see anything. I then notice a silhouette. A girl. I know her. I've seen her too many times.

Everything blurs and soon I can't recognize any shapes and I am once again surrounded by the obscurity.

Through the misty and blurry air I can hear her words…

"Don't fall in love with…"

And it all becomes nil.

...

...

I woke up. My head was spinning. A nightmare? I looked around. Unfamiliar ceiling, unfamiliar room. There was someone lying close to me. Holding my hand.

I looked at her. It was Saki. Her hair was a mess. There were traces of tears on her saddened face. Her blouse was loosened a bit. She was breathing slowly, calmly. Her chest going up and down. A moment had passed and she moved a bit and slowly, ever so hesitantly opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were looking absentmindedly for a tiny fraction of a second. She then turned her gaze to me. I looked away. And then… She hugged me. She embraced me. And cried.

"Hachiman, don't ever do it again. Don't even try."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I was capable of recalling was friday's night.

"I wanted to ask you this! Don't you remember what happened? You were found by Reiji, nearly jumping off the bridge. He wanted to keep you from doing it, but you fought with him. You didn't want him to help you. He overwhelmed you and then took you here to his apartment." her voice was filled with reproach and care seemingly contradicting each other.

"What happened Hachiman, why would you do this?" Her eyes now filled with tears were looking angrily at me. She was mad, but even more so she was sad.

I started to remember, to recall the things that happened. Haruno, Iroha. Iroha and Hayato. Everything after that was blurred and chaotic. I remembered myself standing on the edge and...

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

I hugged her back. Her warmth was soothing. Her breath spilling down my back was calming.

"Don't do it again. Never."

She then caressed my back.

I kept silent and then I cried.

…

...

I finally calmed down. It was over. I was already calm. Saki was hugging me and I gently moved her away.

"I am fine, really."

I stood up only to get hit by Reiji.

"That's for being an egoistic dick, you bastard."

I fell down on the floor. Saki screamed. And then Reiji offered me a hand. I looked at him bewildered. His eyes were calm now.

"I hope you won't do something stupid like this again." I stood up and then he patted me on my back.

"I am sorry we couldn't help you when you needed help most." he said and looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he refrained. His hair was in disorder just like Saki's. He looked exhausted and I saw a few bruises here and there. As I wanted to ask him about it Saki interfered.

"Let's eat." after these simple words reverberated in the room we sat down at the table.

I looked around. It seems it was one of the typical rental apartments for students. Nothing gaudy, but it was nice either way.

Reiji brought coffee with some bread and jam and placed it on the table.

He sported a typical black tracksuit. His eyes were hesitantly looking at the things he brought and after a moment he stood up only to bring 3 mugs. He then looked at each of us and both Saki and I signalled to him that we both wanted to drink. He poured the hot liquid of joy into our mugs. The room was filled with the aroma of coffee. I took a sip.

Bitter. Too bitter.

I looked around searching for sugar. Reiji noticed my wandering look.

"You need something?" he asked calmly.

"Er… Do you have sugar, by any chance?" I asked tentatively.

He looked at me and then stood up silently. He moved to the cupboard and after a few second he was back with a glass of sugar in one of his hands. Glass?

He placed it on the table and as soon as he did that I started to shower my coffee in the ultimate bliss.

"You sure like your coffee sweet, huh?" Saki said looking at me carefully.

I nodded.

"Well, world is too bitter so at least coffee should be sweet, doesn't it sound logical, right?" I said quietly as I poured the 4th spoon.

She laughed gently.

I was bewildered. I couldn't recall her laughing in the past. The image was atypical, but it was a pleasant view nonetheless.

"On the other hand…" Reiji started. I looked at him. So did Saki.

"If your coffee is too sweet than anything else will seem to be bitter in comparison." he said rather solemnly. His eyes were fixed on the black fluid inside of his white mug.

I didn't reply, honestly there is nothing I could say back if he said it like this.

"You two are sure different." Saki said with a smile fixed on her lips.

"I was surprised when Reiji told me he befriended you." I coughed on the friend part.

"Ah..? So you prefer the word Gym Bro, huh?" she looked at me, her lips curled in a mischievous smirk.

I choked.

"But seriously, though you're so different, in a way you're also similar in the way you differ… I don't know if it makes any sense the way I put it." she put a finger to her temple making her seem to be thinking hard about it.

"Maybe, I don't know." I replied rather nonchalantly.

The atmosphere was rather cheerful, but at the same time it was immensely tense. I couldn't blame them. I too was rather strained and didn't like the way our little talk was evading the obvious topic. I guess I need to be the one to speak up.

I put the mug to my lips and took one sip. Sweet. So, everything else should look bitter in comparison, huh?

"I guess you want to know what happened, r-ight?" I stuttered a bit.

They nodded silently.

I took another sip and began to speak.

"Where should I start? You both know that Iroha and I were going out together, right?"

I asked.

"Yeah. Saki told me." as soon as Reiji said it, Saki hit him with her elbow. He looked at her confused.

I looked at them a bit surprised and continued my talk.

"So, yeah. She confessed to me and I said yes." I looked at Saki. -...-

"I don't really know. I mean, why?" I said as if to no-one. I recalled the scenes. Iroha was strangely aggressive in her approach. I felt pathetic, because I remembered that if not for the body contact and her behaviour I might have been able to say no. It were just my carnal desires clouding my reasoning...

"At first I was reluctant. I wasn't sure of it." I said with a half-smile.

"Things progressed hastily yet steadily and I think…" I stuttered.

"That I might have fallen for her." something discouraged me from saying it aloud.

"And then there was yesterday. Haruno had made me go to that caffe."

"I didn't know why she'd do that. I still don't know."

I thought for a second and decided not to bother with her story. Now was the hard part.

"So, we were sitting in a cafe. She chose a rather nice spot." A one I'd choose myself.

"You would be able to see anyone in the restaurant, but you yourself would be quite unnoticeable."

"After a moment Iroha came. Right after her was Hayama." Or maybe it was the other way? He went first? Nah, I guess him being a true gentleman meant that he let her go in first. Why am I thinking about such trivial things…

I curled my fist.

"I wanted to go there. I think I might have subconsciously known where this was going. So I wanted to stop it. To stop it. To not let them…"

I sighed and took another sip of the coffee.

"But Haruno wanted me to stay put. I listened to her…"

I looked at my foot. Funny there was some blood on my shoes. Was it mine?

"Well… And then they... "

"They started to be more clingy. Hayama did ask her if it was ok. He said that I was her boyfriend"

"Iroha said that it didn't matter. That I didn't matter and …" I looked blankly in front of me. Remembering the scene. It hurt. My head hurt while doing so, still I had to do it.

"and she said she loved him". I looked down at my mug. Something fell into it. And once more. Again and again more drops fell down into the coffee. Funny, it shouldn't be raining here. We're inside.

I looked up and took a breath. I wept my tears and continued.

"So I stood up. I went to them. I hit him. And I went out."

My voice seemed distant. As if it wasn't really mine.

"So I ran somewhere. I don't know where…"

I smiled.

"I found myself on a bridge. I don't.. I don't really know where it was…"

"I looked at the black water. It was deep and it seemed so nice. It was mesmerizing me. I wanted to look at it."

"But then… Did I fall down?" I looked at Reiji. He was smiling.

"It wasn't a bridge to be exact. It wasn't a river. It was a small brook, probably because of the recent rain. I happened to be walking there and when I noticed you you fell down from the pavement. I wanted to help you, but you struggled and kicked and punched. You even resorted to biting." He was still smiling.

"You were talking nonsense about the life not being worth to live. Eventually you got tired and passed out. I took you then here."

Oh… That sounded quite inglorious.

"I guess you'd like to know what happened next." Reiji continued.

"So, as Kawasaki-san is my neighbour and since I knew you two were…" He made a small pause, his eyes focused on the void.

"..Acquaintances. I decided to call her to help me."

Now it was Saki who wanted to say something.

"I sent Komachi a message through Taishi and made sure that your family wouldn't be worried."

Through this rodent? Eh… I guess it's partly my fault...

...

...

I took a breath in and out…

I opened the door and braced myself, took a few steps in and…

Nothing happened.

"I am home.." My voice echoed throughout the house.

I sighed. It seems my absence was almost unnoticeable. I took off my shoes and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. My mother was there standing and holding a mug of coffee in her hand. She looked at me calmly.

"Welcome home. Have you eaten?"

Her eyes were watching me carefully.

"Yeah. I've already eaten."

She hummed silently.

"Okay. That's good then. Take care."

As soon as she said it she moved carefully towards the door and as she was right in front of it she added.

"Oh… And Komachi is outside doing shopping. Remember to thank her for it, it's actually your duty."

And so she went out of the kitchen.

I didn't really know if she knew anything, if she suspected anything or not. My mother is a mysterious woman.

…

...

I was lying on my bed and pondering. Thinking about… Things.

Reiji told me not to hold any grudge against Iroha. That it wouldn't be good for me. I quite get it. It's the best choice and I agree with it. I fully agree, but… it's quite hard.

Not the part about not holding any grudge, but actually the things that were left unspoken. That I should have a clean cut from her. Iroha and I should be like parallel lines, professedly close to each other yet never crossing each other's path. That's what he meant by it. No grudges meant making it easier to forget about her, making it easier to move on and not ignore her per se, but actually make our paths separate. Not forcibly, but still parallel.

That's what's bugging me, because actually I am afraid that in the last days I kind of fell for her. She filled some kind of emptiness. Gave me warmth and I was happy, I wanted to fall for her.

But then… Hayato.

…

...

As I was walking together with Totsuka towards the canteen I heard some ruckus. There were two feminine figures standing against each other. One of them was Iroha and the other was Saki.

"You!" Saki exhaled sharply

"You.. bitch!" She made a strong step towards Iroha.

"Have you ever thought in your egotistical little head of yours about others? Ever?" her voice was filled with poison, never before have I seen her in such a state.

"Huh?! Why are you silent?" her eyes were filled with reproach, disgust and even envy?

A slap.

Iroha was looking at the floor.

"It's not like that…" She mumbled.

"Sure it's not like that. You lured him like a… witch, because it was fun? Was it funny? That's what you like to do? Right? Or did you want to play with others? Did you want to claim the prize?"

"Stop it, Saki." I stepped in.

She looked at me, askingly. I could feel anger beaming out of her.

"Please, Saki. There's no need to do any of this." I said calmly trying not to look at Iroha.

Even though I tried to follow Reiji's advice, it was painful to look at her.

"ry..." I heard someone.

"I am sorry.." Iroha said with a low voice, her eyes still cast on the floor. I looked at her. Why does it hurt so badly? Will the ache ever go away?

"It's nothing. I am fine, see." I tried to force a smile on my face.

"But, please… " I looked at her. Our eyes connected. This beautiful face, these joyful eyes, now dimmed.

"Stop bothering me from now on. Please." I uttered these words forcing myself to not give any signs of reproach, of attack. I wanted just to cut loose.

I took Saki's hand and turned around. Leaving Iroha behind I made my way to Totsuka.

…

…

*knock knock*

It was only Yukinoshita and me in the clubroom. Yuigahama was absent today.

"Come in" Yukinoshita's elegant voice reverberated throughout the room.

A small silhouette entered the classroom. Slowly, ever so reluctantly Iroha looked at us. Looked at me and then at Yukinoshita.

"Am… Excuse me, but could I borrow Senpai for a moment?" she said silently looking variably from me to Yukinoshita.

"I am sorry, but I don't think this club is meant for this. Have you got a request, some kind of problem in which the service club can help you?" Her voice was frigid. Her eyes were calm and cold.

"If not, then I am afraid there's nothing for you to do here." her words were sharp as razor.

Iroha looked at me. There were tears in her eyes. She whispered.

"Please.."

"Senpai, please…"

I stood up.

Yukinoshita looked at me, disappointed. Her mouth closed, but her eyes posing questions.

"Ok, a short talk can do no harm, I believe. I also want to ask you something." I said without any hint of emotion in my voice.

"I am sorry Yukinoshita-san, but I'll have to leave for a moment."

...

...

"Be angry with me!" she cried with her fists curled.

"Don't just ignore me! I hate that. I know I did wrong. I really know, but…"

I stood there silent.

"but it's not like that…"

"Not like that? I am pretty sure what I had heard on Friday made it pretty obvious. Your intentions that is."

She looked at me. Her tears didn't have such an influence on me, not anymore.

"It's that… I really wanted to be with you. That for one thing is true. But, when Hayama had shown signs of wanting to be with me… I … I lost my mind, I really shouldn't have, but it was a stupid impulse. Nothing more."

I stood silent. Motionless.

"I have never thought actually it would be possible with Hayato, I never thought it would really play out and when he approached me I couldn't believe that it was too good to be true and… and I lost my reasoning."

"But I am sure, that my feelings weren't false, they were true." she cried these words.

Maybe, what she was telling was true. I don't think it matters now. Not anymore.

I had one question in my mind.

"Tell me then why. Why had you been suddenly so aggressive in your approach if you still wanted to be with Hayama if the opportunity arose. Why were you so decisive, so fast?"

That one thing was making me ponder.

"It's just… I was sure sure you'd be snatched away. There were already all the signs. At that time I thought Hayato was out of my league and I really liked you. I was afraid I would be left with neither of you. I had to take action!"

I see, that's it.

"But you overlook one thing, there were no signs. Nothing was happening. I wouldn't be taken away." I said calmly.

"Are you stupid or what!?" she asked, the first time with anger in her voice.

"Are you really that oblivious? That dense?" she added.

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama they were both clearly interested in you!"

"Everyone could see it! I guess even you saw it, but somehow rejected the idea."

"They were too tentative, so I guessed they wouldn't be a problem. I observed the 3 three of you and I was quite sure they wouldn't be brave enough to take any steps..."

She paused.

"But Kawasaki, on the other hand. I saw you and I knew it wouldn't take much time and you'd be taken from me. I'd be left alone." she hissed.

"I"

"I can't... I am not popular…" my voice was meek, almost nonexistent.

"For fuck's sake. How dense can one be!" she laughed ominously.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if even Hiratsuka-sensei was interested in you!" she spouted.

Her breath was heavy, hectic and chaotic. She was clearly annoyed by my obliviousness.

It made sense. I think I slowly started to understand it. There were girls around me that were interested in me. I guess I wanted to reject the idea, in fact I must have been doing that.

Maybe it was easier. Maybe it was the same case as with Hayama, but I did so unconsciously? I did not want to lose the quo status. I liked the life I have been having recently.

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Saki. It seems there were everywhere the signs of it, but I chose to not see them…

"I see." that was my only answer.

"Senpai, I know this may be futile. But, would you want to reconsider? My feelings are true. I've laid all the cards open. Can't we start anew?"

I hesitated. It was very tempting, I really started to love her, I guess. I might have not yet loved her, but I was falling in love with her. I needed someone, I was already sick of my solitude no matter how much I denied it.

This could be it, maybe…

"We can't. I am sorry, Iroha." in the end it was impossible. I wouldn't be able, at least I think so. I don't think I could make it work out…

"Please, it'll be easier for both of us if we distance ourselves. So, don't come near me." I said without any hint of reproach or ill intent. It really was the best solution.

I went back to the clubroom.

…

...

"Oh. So, how was it? Did you have fun playing with your girlfriend? Did you make up?" Yukinoshita's sharp words hit me just as I sat on my chair.

I sighed.

"No." she must have heard about the ruckus with Saki I believe. On the other hand from her sharp tongue I reckon she doesn't know about Hayato.

Her look softened after seeing my resignation.

"I didn't.. " she started huskily in a low voice.

"mean to hurt you." she finished almost whispering.

I looked at her. She really was beautiful, she could be the very epitome of beauty. It's not that I didn't know about it earlier, I knew, but only now have I realised that in its entire meaning.

She blushed and averted her gaze.

"If you want..."

She brushed her hair aside. Could she really… like me? Like someone like me in that sense? Yuigahama is another thing, I am sure I knew it somewhere deep inside that she wanted something, but Yukinoshita?

"I can listen to your story, if it helps you."

She smiled gently towards me.

"I will lend you my ear."

"I am not sure if I want to…" I said hesitantly.

"Oh? Is it that spicy of a story?" she teased. Her smile, though mocking was also very warm, almost not befitting of the icy princess.

...

…

"Why?"

He smiled.

"Why? Because I am not a good guy as you think."

Hayato's cheek was still red it seems, even with that little bruise he still looked incredibly handsome, I could tell that to my greatest annoyance.

We were both in a caffe. I was bewildered when Hayato phoned me after the club wanting to meet me. In fact I had also wanted to talk to him.

"That doesn't make any sense, you wouldn't want to do it." I wanted him to tell me the reason.

He smiled. He took a look at the mug with coffee right in front of him.

"You know how Yukinoshita and I were both childhood friends, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked annoyed.

"It does." he said.

He took a breath.

"I loved her. I think I still do, somewhere deep in my heart."

His smile twisted, contorted.

"But I fucked up, it's an old history not worth talking about."

"But still, I wanted the very best for her."

"I have been observing her ever since. I could only see one sad future and it would be revoluting. Her alone throughout her life. Pursuing some ambitions and goals she has just copied from her family. Living not her life, but someone's else. "

"I couldn't do anything for her. I mean, I've shattered the precious thing we had back then…"

"But then you came into the picture. I was both annoyed with you and jealous of you. How could it be that such a noone as you would be better than me? How could you possibly end with her."

"But I realised. You were meant for each other."

His face was full in pain, his smile twisted. He laughed, his laughter was a mix of tension, anger and bitterness. But it was honest.

"It pains me to say it, but you truly were. I don't think you'd be happy without her, nor would she without you. It's clearly from my point of view."

"And there was one person who shared my view."

"Haruno?" I guessed.

"Exactly." He replied swiftly.

"We're similar in that sense. We want both the best for Yukino."

"We wanted to see you both together. She had maybe some more grandiose plans or whatnot, but I for sure knew that would work out."

"But then Iroha came into the picture. She ruined it." He clenched his fist.

"I'd want to tell you that you wouldn't work together anyway. That even if you were to marry she'd somehow disappoint you in the end. That maybe you'd have a kid and then you'd go through a hurtful divorce."

"The truth is I don't know. I think it wouldn't work out, but I am not sure. Maybe you'd be happy? I believe and that friday was kinda proof that you weren't supposed to be together, but who knows?"

The same smile as before, there was pain in it.

"That's why. Haruno came to me and we both agreed on this. We knew how this would play out. We were certain and if Iroha wouldn't behave as we believed, that maybe was proof enough for you to be destined."

"But she did exactly as we thought."

"This way it's not game over yet."

"You see, I am not a good guy. I did it all of my selfish wishes."

I was silent. It seems Hayama had stopped talking.

A lot of wild emotions were running through my head.

Anger, confusion. Anger.

"How high do you think of yourself to be able to decide about others!" I finally speak.

"It's not like Yukinoshita would want to be with me in the first place, it's not said that it would work out with the both of us. How can you be so sure of yourself!?"

"I know. I know the both of you and in any case even if I have still some doubts I am certain that there won't be another person she'd open. You're the last chance."

He said coldly.

"I don't like you. I really don't, but it won't cloud my reasoning. It's the only chance for her to gain a normal life. Otherwise…"

"She'll eventually be betrothed to someone she doesn't really like. She'll go with it, for sure, for she doesn't want to disappoint anybody." he continued, coldly.

"With you, she could stand up. Both of us, Haruno and me saw that. We both saw that it could work out. Do you know how much guilt I feel? I really want the best outcome. It pains me to say it…"

"But you'd be the best outcome."

I didn't know what to say. It was just to sudden for me. I was silent.

"Please. You can save her…"

"No. She can't be saved by others. She has to save herself."

I quickly retorted.

"Maybe you're right, but she needs your help. No one else can help her." his voice was strong.

"You have to save her."

I was silent.

"I've laid the cards open, just as you've probably wanted me to do. I can't of course force you, but I hope you can see for yourself that it's the best way."

He stood up, he had once again a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"I'll leave you to think about it. Have a nice day."

He took his not-yet empty coffee mug with himself and went out.

I despaired.

What… what should I do?

…

…

"Yahallo!" her gleeful voice was excruciating, she 'accidently' bumped into me as I was walking home, lost deeply in thought, from the caffe.

"You're in good mood Haruno-san." I stated the facts coldly.

"Of course I am." she said joyfully.

"Oh! Don't look at me that way. You make me be a monster, a psychopath, not a caring onee-san!" she laughed.

I bet you really are one.

"Even I had problems... with the… events on Friday. It's not that I enjoyed watching you break." her tone was back to normal. Her eyes carefully observing me.

"You see, I believe Hayato pretty much explained the whole thing, right?"

I didn't reply. I guess my lack of reply was just an affirmation for her.

"You're not very talkative today, are you?" she said mockingly.

"See, I for one am sure that that girl, what was her name? Iraha? Doesn't matter. I see the worst in people and trust me when I tell you that you'd eventually be unhappy with her and so would she. In fact she may even grow afterwards thanks to this experience, but if I let you be, she would surely and inevitably make you miserable. I could clearly see the future, maybe a little daughter of yours living half the time with you half with your ex wife or her cheating on you with every second guy? Doesn't matter, I am sure it would fail. You would be wasted. That's right. I am sure of it. I can see through girls like her. You would be wasted as an interesting person and believe me I can tell interesting people apart from the crowd."

Her monologue was very intense. She stretched her arms, closed her arms and sighed.

She looked than at me, gleefully.

"Remember the story from the other day?"

"You know. About the witch."

I nodded, involuntarily.

"Good. You see, there is also another version of the story." her smile was dark.

"The boy loved his village and the witch that held him dear once came to him. She told him and warned that he had to take everyone and leave, that they weren't safe in this place. She told him to go to a place quite far from their village, but she assured him that they'd be safe there."

"They would have to leave all their houses and their belongings, it would be very hard in the new place. They would also leave their peaceful life, for the other place seemed to be worse in terms of vegetation and food. He knew that very well. He also trusted the witch, at least now he knew she did not mean any harm, but he couldn't decide. He wanted to think about it. She hurried him, but he wanted to take some time to decide."

"You see he wanted to reach the correct conclusion. To decide correctly. The stakes were to high, you see? He could lose something precious."

"And one day a storm came. The lightning ignited all the houses, everything burnt to crisp. His peaceful old life was gone."

"He struggled so hard to decide and in the end he had lost everything, because he couldn't decide fast enough."

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice was expressionless.

"You understand it, right? You're the boy that has the choose. You'd better choose fast and trust the witch this time." she smiled.

"So, you want me to propose to Yukinoshita, or what?" I said sarcastically.

"No, you have just to decide on her. Deep down I know that you as well hold her dear, but you're probably divided. You don't know which to choose."

"I can tell you one thing. If you don't choose it soon, you will be left with none."

I was standing. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to reply in a witty way, but was somehow unable to.

"I know…"

* * *

I actually wrote the first 1/3 of the chapter just after the last update, but didn't find time to finish it. I am sorry for that. I don't promise anything, but I believe there should be an update within a few weeks. I am afraid I might have become a little bit rusty in my writing. If you find any errors/mistakes, please tell me. I am open for any feedback. Have a nice day :)


End file.
